In the Silence
by Jack-Quaker
Summary: No longer on hiatus, new chapter nine! When Snape goes to what he believes to be a typical death eater meeting he is surprised to find himself caretaker of Voldemort’s newest “toy” a silent young man with the most beautiful turquoise eyes. What secrets d
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: In The Silence

NAME: Jack Quaker

SUMMARY: When Snape goes to what he believes to be a typical death eater meeting he is surprised to find himself caretaker of Voldemort's newest "toy"; a silent young man with the most beautiful turquoise eyes. What secrets does this man hold? Can Snape save him from the Dark Lord?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter.

WARNING: Slash (Snape/OMC and Harry/Draco), mentions of torture and rape.

The welcoming feast was over, the children were asleep, and he had just finished his lesson plans. While Severus Snape would never admit things were good he couldn't say he was terribly upset with how the day had gone. Not that he had enjoyed the headmaster's tedious welcoming speech or that he was looking forward to yet another year of trying in vain to teach something to those miniature trolls they called students but, well, things could be worse.

As if on cue Severus's left arm was suddenly taken over with a most distressing burning sensation. Allowing himself a single self-suffering sigh he strode quickly to the hidden closet, which held his death eater mask and robes. How he despised those things. If only he could burn them, now THAT would be a good day.

Less than five minutes later the potions master had donned his death eater attire and walked to the apparation site outside of the Hogwarts gates. Voldemort was currently holding residence at Malfoy Manor, had been for the past month. _Poor Draco, he must be happy to be back at school,_ Severus thought as he took his place amongst the other masked figures. It appeared to be mainly inner circle who were gathered today. He felt his curiosity perked as he wondered what could have brought on this meeting. _It had better be something worth all the trouble I'm going through and not just another stupid raid._

"Ah, my faithful, my mosssst trussssted. Welcome." Voldemort greeted after everyone arrived. "Tonight I have a sssspecccccial treat for you." _Oh this can't be good,_ Severus mentally groaned. He watched as Voldemort snapped his long, spidery fingers and there, in the center of their circle, appeared a man. He was huddled in a protective ball, his clothes ripped and bloodied; his dark hair caked with dirt. "Here, my friendssss, isssss a man who hasssss thriccccce defied me. Let ussssss have sssssome fun with him tonight. CRUCIO!"

Severus watched in morbid fascination as the poor man was subjected to curse after curse. It wasn't the torture so much that held his attention, oh no, he had seen that many times before. What was so fascinating was that the man never screamed. Not one plea or cry or even moan escaped his cracked lips. Never before had Severus seen someone undergo such treatment without ripping their throats with desperate cries and soul shattering screams.

"Sssssseverusssssss." Severus had not even been aware the curses had stopped until he heard his name called. Quickly he looked up to the dark lord and knelt.

"Yes my lord?"

"Ssssseverussss, you are one of my mosssst beloved. It isssss becausssse of thissss that I placcccce thisssss creature under your care."

"My lord?" _What in Merlin's name is this reptile spouting about?_

"It isssss imperative that thisss man livessss. I could even go ssssso far asss to sssay that it issss of the greatesssst importancccce. You ssssshall come every night to heal him and ssssee to it that he doessss not die."

"But, my lord, Dumbledore will become suspicious if I disappear every night. Besides, I am a potions master, not a healer. Surely there is someone more suited for this job?"

"Nonssssenccccce. We both know you are sssskilled in healing. Asssss for the old fool; I'm ssssure you will come up with ssssomething to tell him. You do underssssstand don't you that thissss issss a mossst important tasssssk I give to you. It is not one I would trusssst with jusssst anyone. You are ssssspeccccial."

"Yes, of course my lord. I am most honored." Severus rushed forward and every bit the loyal death eater kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. All the while trying not to throw up.

"Very good. You may go now and ssssee to your patient. I expect you back here tomorrow at ten." Severus gave one last bow and followed as two men dragged the prisoner from the room. Eventually they came to stop at one of the many cells down in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor and the potions master found himself alone with the injured man. _Might as well get this done with, I would like to sleep sometime tonight_. The man was still curled into a ball, his muscles twitching in the after affects of the crucius curse. Quietly Severus kneeled down beside him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, intending to roll him over. Immediately the prisoner flinched away and curled tighter into himself.

"Now stop that. How am I supposed to heal you if you won't let me touch you?" Again Severus reached for the man's shoulder and again he flinched away. Severus sighed for the second time that night. "I'm not going to hurt you. Look here, see, I have a muscle relaxant and a pain reliever potion. You're damn lucky I always carry these around for an emergency."

Gently, with soft words (at least for the snarky potions master) Severus managed to coax the injured man into taking the potions. He was now lying on his back calmly watching as Severus removed his torn and bloodied clothes with anxious eyes. While examining the damage done, Severus took the opportunity to get a better look at the man. He appeared to be in his mid 20's with shaggy dark brown hair that looked black in the dim light of the dungeon. Overall he was very handsome underneath the blood and grime and it was obvious he worked out when not being tortured by dark lords; however, it was his eyes that captured the most notice. They were the most extraordinary turquoise of the Caribbean Sea and shone brightly, even in the dinginess of the cell.

"Well, I've done all I can." Announced Severus standing. "It appears you shall live another day. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he left, shutting the door behind him and refusing to look back, not wanting to see how little comfort his words brought.

When Severus returned to his rooms he found Albus Dumbledore waiting for him with a pot of tea and a glass of scotch. It was the same as every time he returned from a death eater meeting and had become some sort of ritual for the two. Severus would come back and down the glass of scotch. Albus wouldn't speak up till that was done at which point he would serve the tea and they would discuss the events of the meeting.

Following the ritual Severus immediately downed the scotch.

"If I didn't hate you so much I'd kiss you." Said Severus. That was the closest he ever came to admitting he was grateful to Albus, another part of their ritual.

"You're most welcome my boy." Albus smiled slightly as he served the tea, remembering to put two lumps of sugar in Severus's. For being of such a sour temperament the potions master really did have a weak spot for sweet things. A secret closely guarded. "So how was your evening?"

"I've had worse."

"Oh?" Albus asked over his teacup. Patiently waiting for Severus to elaborate.

"Tonight was a 'fun' night." The younger man explained. "It seems Voldemort has found a new 'toy'. I've been assigned to keep the poor sap alive." Albus nodded in sad understanding.

"I see. Do you know what he's wanted for? It's unlike Tom to keep prisoners unless he wants something from them."

"I don't know. All that we were told is that he has 'thrice defied' the dark lord. Sounds vaguely familiar no?"

"Indeed. Severus, I'd like you to befriend this man. It shouldn't be too hard seeing as you'll be his caretaker. I need you to find out what it is Voldemort's looking for before Voldemort can extract it." Severus sighed for the third time that night. _I'm getting old_, he thought distractedly.

"You and I both know that I am not the best in dealing with people. I'm not exactly known for being friendly."

"Don't sell yourself short my boy. I'm sure if you put a little effort into it you could make friends no problem. And if you find that this truly is not working then I will leave it to you to get the needed information by other means." Albus leveled Severus with a pointed stare. The potion master found himself reminded why the old wizard across from him was the leader of the Order. "Oh look at the time. I really should leave you to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that the old man left Severus alone in his room and to his thoughts.

Severus didn't sleep well that night. Which wasn't surprising, as he didn't sleep well most nights. Sometimes he took a dreamless sleeping drought but considering they were addictive if used to much it was rare and only in extreme cases that he allowed himself one. Perhaps this was the cause to his crab-like personality. In any case it was an ill-humored Severus Snape who entered the potions classroom for the first class of the day on the first day of the year. And just his luck it was sixth year advanced potions. _Oh joy,_ he thought sullenly. _What a way to start out the year._ From his place at the front of the class he glared at all his students, giving special attention to Granger and Potter. _How did he manage to get into this class?_

"As all of you should know this is Advanced Potions. If you have the wrong class, get out now before I am tempted to hex you." He glanced again at Potter but the brat merely stared back, even daring a small smirk. _What I wouldn't give to wring his scrawny neck._ When it became apparent that no one would be leaving he continued. "Seeing as how you've managed to get into this class I can only assume the lot of you have some semblance of intelligence. Therefore I expect nothing less than perfection on your work. If you do not get perfection on your first try you shall be returning here after classes to remake your potion until I pronounce it perfect. The same goes for any homework I assign. If you have questions on anything go ask someone else or figure it out for yourself, that's what your books are for. I have no time for the stupid. Your instructions are on the board, get working."

As the students settled in to their potions making Severus began his tour around the room. He was surprised to find that, so far, Potter had refrained from making any mistakes. Indeed, it seemed his potion could rival Grangers. _Perhaps he isn't completely brainless._ He paused momentarily behind his godson, Draco's cauldron and was happy to note that it was the perfect shade of blue specified in the book.

"Good work Mr. Malfoy. Come see me after class, I have some extra credit work I'd like to discuss with you."

"Yes sir."

Severus did several more laps before sitting down. By this time he could already tell that three of his seven students would be failing this potion. Surprisingly none of these students were Potter. _Will the wonders never cease? _ He wondered silently. With a mental shrug he turned his thoughts elsewhere and began going through the next class's lesson plan. Soon the class ended and the students left though not before leaving their potions on his desk and being assigned a three-foot essay.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Severus looked up to see Draco standing in front of his desk.

"Ah yes. As your godfather, I was wondering how your summer went." Draco shrugged as he sat on a nearby desk. Something Severus would have never allowed another being to do.

"It was fine I suppose, though we got an awful infestation about a month ago and so far there are no signs of it letting up. Mum is furious about it but father doesn't seem to mind."

"Ah yes, I saw it yesterday when I paid a visit to your household. Tell me, do you think it'll be hazardous to your health?"

"I don't know though I am nervous. I've been thinking about befriending an exterminator just in case it is." Severus nodded.

"I think that would be a good idea. They're terribly annoying but dead useful and nice to have around in case of emergencies."

"Not to mention a great body." Draco added in undertones. Severus made a face.

"Do I even want to ask who you were referring to?"

"You can ask but I don't think you'd like the answer."

"Merlin's beard." Severus moaned into his hands. "Get out. I will not have such profanity in my classroom." Draco laughed as he hopped down from his perch.

"I'll see you around Uncle Sev." He called right before Severus slammed the door behind him, only to have to open it again to let his next students in. _Impertinent brat,_ he thought fondly. Then he looked around at his class. First year Hufflepuff and Griffendor. _This is going to be a very long day._

Several hours later Severus found himself back at Malfoy Manor. After a quick word with Voldemort he made his way down to the dungeons. He found the prisoner in much the same condition as yesterday, bloody and beaten, curled in a protective ball on his dingy cot. _They're definitely not helping to make my job any easier._ He mentally groaned.

"Alright then, roll over so I can heal you." He ordered. The man turned to look over his shoulder at Severus but made no further movement to obey. The potion master growled in annoyance. "I don't have all night," he snapped. Still no movement. He just kept staring with those amazing blue eyes of his. With his first sigh of the day Severus knelt down. "Look you ungrateful dolt, I can't leave until I've healed you so get over here this instant and let me do my job."

Apparently that wasn't what the man wanted to hear because his only response was to narrow his eyes before turning away. Severus was ready to snap.

"Fine then, we'll do this the hard way." A few spells later had the man laying flat on his back while Severus began his healing. The man's eyes, the only part of his body he could move, were glaring venomously at him. _If looks could kill,_ Severus thought idly as he lathered ointment on yet another bruise. He knew this wasn't going far to get him brownie points with the man but at the moment he didn't care. He was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. Merlin, how he hated teaching. Soon he was done and released the spells holding the prisoner in place. Immediately the man scrambled to the furthest corner of his cell away from Severus. The potions master rolled his eyes. "I'm not the one you should be afraid of."

And with that he left, only to return the next night, and the night after that, and the night after that. Indeed, for the next week he returned only to go through the same motions of spelling the man still and healing him before leaving. Not once did the prisoner ever say a word or even utter a sound. It wasn't until the tenth day that there was any change. That night when he walked in the man was sitting on his cot, apparently waiting for Severus to arrive. Severus raised a single questioning eyebrow at the man who merely shrugged and motioned for him to sit also on the cot.

"Finally realize I'm not the enemy?" The potions master asked. Instead of answering the man turned his injured body, quite painfully by the look of it, so that he could face Severus. For several minutes he simply stared, turquoise into obsidian. Despite himself Severus began to feel self conscious, as if the man was looking into his soul. Apparently he liked whatever he saw because eventually the man smiled, and it was a beautiful smile, and laid back against the wall in an open manner. Severus frowned. "What was that?" The man just shrugged again causing Severus to sigh before getting to work. Sighing seemed to have become something of a habit in this man's presence for Severus.

This first less than hostile encounter left Severus in a better mood, if not a little confused. That man was definitely an enigma. Severus's curiosity demanded that he further investigate. _Perhaps there is a chance for friendship_. Unfortunately his better mood was gone by the next morning, before breakfast had even finished.

A/N: Yay, and there's the first chapter! Please review, I love feedback. Constructive criticism is welcome but flamers shall be used to indulge my pyro tendencies.


	2. Another Potter?

TITLE: In The Silence

NAME: Jack Quaker

SUMMARY: When Snape goes to what he believes to be a typical death eater meeting he is surprised to find himself caretaker of Voldemort's newest "toy"; a silent young man with the most beautiful turquoise eyes. What secrets does this man hold? Can Snape save him from the Dark Lord?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter.

WARNING: Slash (Snape/OMC and Harry/Draco), mentions of torture and rape.

A/N: Second Chapter! In which we learn more about the enigmatic prisoner and see our first hints of slash. Enjoy!

Severus was a man of ritual. Every morning his body woke him up at six where he'd shower and dress before heading down to the Great Hall promptly at seven. He would drink one cup of coffee, complete with cream and sugar, before eating a small meal of toast and eggs, over easy, and a small bowl of fruit. Seven forty-five would find him in his office going over the day's lesson plans and eating a single chocolate donut. In his office he'd remain until classes started at eight thirty. On this particular morning Severus woke up at six, took a nice hot shower and dressed in his signature black robes. At seven sharp he took his regular seat at the teacher's table in between Minerva and Remus, who had been asked back as the DADA teacher. Minerva was chatting on about the up coming quiddich season while Remus politely listened. Severus ignored them both as he added another spoonful of sugar into his coffee. He was halfway through his drink when the mail came. Severus himself never subscribed to the Daily Prophet but Minerva did. The article she showed him on the front cover nearly made him choke.

ANOTHER POTTER?

Resent information has come to this reporter that there may have been another Potter there the night You-Know-Who attacked Godric's Hollow and marked Harry Potter as the boy who lived. As few remember James Potter had an elder brother, Daniel Potter, an unspeakable at the department of mysteries in the ministry.

In the summer of 1982 Daniel Potter went missing and his only son, Terren, went into hiding with the remaining Potters. After the attack by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Terren's body was never found among the wreckage. What happened to the young Potter? Was he killed along with his aunt and uncle? If so, why was his body never found? Perhaps he managed to escape and is now still living out there somewhere. Terren was 10 at the time of the attack, if he lived that would make him 25 today. (Continues on page 5)

It wasn't so much the fact that there might be yet another Potter in the world that bothered Severus so much, oh no, it was the picture below the article. The picture that showed a smiling young boy with dark brown hair and the most remarkable turquoise eyes playing with a small dog. The picture that read "Terren Potter at age 9" in captions beneath it. Severus knew those eyes. He saw them every night in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. He needed to talk to the headmaster.

In one gulp he downed the last of his coffee and made his way out of the Great Hall without a word. As he passed by the Gryffindor table he couldn't help but notice the look on Potter's face. He was staring at the Daily Prophet with a look of shock mixed with confusion and the smallest bit of hope.

When he arrived at the office Severus found Albus sitting at his desk reading the Daily Prophet over a cup of tea. The old man looked up with a smile as Severus entered.

"Ah Severus, what a pleasant surprise. Have you read the newspaper yet this morning?"

"I have. In fact, that's what I've come to see you about."

"Well sit down my boy and tell me what's on your mind." So Severus did.

"I know where Terren Potter is." Albus looked surprised which, in and of itself was a great accomplishment. Severus took a moment to celebrate mentally. The old man quickly overcame his shock and leaned forward, giving his full attention.

"Go on."

"Terren Potter is a prisoner of the Dark Lord's, the one whom I care for each night."

"My, this is news. I wasn't even aware myself as to whether he still lived."

"Sir-" Severus started to say something but was cut off by a sharp pounding on the door. Without waiting for a response the person entered to reveal none other than Harry Potter, _the insolent brat_.

"Is it true?" He demanded. Albus acted as though he hadn't heard.

"Ah, welcome my boy. I was wondering when I'd be seeing you. Please, sit down. Lemon drop?" Potter declined as he sat down, not even sparing the potions master a look. Severus noticed the boy had that morning's newspaper gripped tightly in his hand. "Now then, what can I do for you?"

"Is it true sir?"

"About your cousin?" Potter nodded. "Well, it is true that your father had an older brother who disappeared. Daniel was an unspeakable like the newspaper said as well as a member of the Order. When he went missing your parents took in his son, your cousin, Terren. As to whether he is alive or not; I don't know. We never found his body and despite our best efforts, were never able to discover what happened to him."

"So there's a chance he might be alive?"

"Indeed." Potter looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding and standing up.

"Thank you for your time." Severus waited a few moments after the boy had left before turning to the headmaster.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Albus turned sad eyes on him.

"Because I did not want to get his hopes up. In his current position Voldemort could kill him at any moment and we cannot risk rescuing him without exposing you. No, it is best for now if no one knows." Severus nodded in understanding.

"I should go prepare for my classes."

"Yes, of course. I shall talk to you later Severus."

Despite his best efforts to focus on the day's lesson plans Severus found his thoughts constantly drifting back to the Potters. To the new Potter and the old. From Harry to James to Terren. Would Terren be like the other two? Now that he thought about it was Harry really all that much like his father? Did it really matter? _I'm going to have to befriend a Potter,_ Severus suddenly realized with a moan. What was worse was that he found he really wasn't all that averse to befriending Terren. _Great Merlin, I'm going to befriend a Potter and enjoy it!_ Really now, what was the world coming too?

Severus managed to firmly push these thoughts away as he walked to his first class of the day. Which just so happened to be his sixth years. As he approached he heard his godson talking.

"Well Potter, it seems that your family just can't be killed, like cockroaches." Draco sneered, holding up the newspaper, though there was no real malice behind his words. Severus decided to stay in the shadows and watch how things played out. Perhaps he would get to dock some points from Gryffindor or if he was lucky, assign a detention or two. The Weasley looked ready to attack and was being physically restrained by Granger. Potter on the other hand had yet to react. Severus was beginning to wonder if he had even heard when the boy turned and surprised everyone by smiling at Draco.

"Yeah, I suppose your right. Dead useful family trait though, if I do say so myself." Quickly overcoming his shock Draco smiled back.

"I would have to agree there."

And the world was silent. No one knew how to comprehend what had just happened. Had Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, the school's two worst rivals, really just have a civil conversation? Not just a conversation but shared a joke. Severus decided that now would be the time for him to make an appearance. With robes billowing brilliantly behind him he stepped into the hall and unlocked the classroom door for everyone to enter. The students hurried in past, Draco pausing for a second to give a conspiratorial wink and grin before he passed. Severus visibly paled at what he was implying. _And to think, I always took Draco for someone with taste._ The last in were Potter and Granger, waving goodbye to the Weasley who, no doubt, was off to some simpleton class like muggle studies or some other such nonsense.

After hours of dealing with miscreant students Severus was almost welcoming his nightly visit to Malfoy Manor. Potions and salves in tow he headed down to the apparation point. He was surprised to be greeted with a warm smile as he entered the occupied cell. Terren was looking just as battered as ever but his smile was beautiful. Severus wasn't sure what to make of it so decided to do nothing and began to pull out his healing supplies. Among everything else was that morning's paper. He handed it to the prisoner.

"I thought you might find this interesting. It's this morning's paper." Terren took it and read it as Severus began to heal his wounds. Though he'd never admit it out loud, especially not to this Potter, Severus was becoming a bit worried. It was obvious to him that the torture sessions with Voldemort were getting worse and would probably only continue to do so in the future. A touch on the shoulder brought Severus's attention back up to the other man's face. Terren pointed to the article. Severus had long since suspected Terren to be mute; there was simply no way a person could suffer under the crucius curse without screaming otherwise. Surprisingly, however, he found he had no trouble understanding what the other man meant.

"Yes, I read the article."

Terren gestured around the cell.

"Only Albus Dumbledore and I know you're here."

Terren gave him a questioning look.

"You don't honestly think I work for the Dark Lord do you? I'm a spy for the Order so of course Dumbledore knows you're here."

Terren smiled before looking back down at the paper and back up at Severus. The potions master wasn't quite sure how to interpret that until the younger man pointed to a certain name in the article.

"No, Potter doesn't know. Albus thought it best if we not tell him yet. He's curious though, wants to know if you're really alive and out there somewhere."

Terren nodded in understanding before returning to his own thoughts. Likewise, Severus returned to his healing. A minute later Terren was getting his attention again.

"What is it now?"

Again Terren pointed to Harry's name and then at Severus.

"Yes, I know him. I happen to be the potions master at Hogwarts were he goes to school." Severus was about to go back to work when Terren stopped him with a pointed look. Severus sighed.

"What do you want to know about him?"

Terren made a vague gesture with his hand.

"Well that narrows it down." Severus thought for a moment. "I suppose I'm not the best person to be telling you about Potter. Even I can admit my opinion of him is biased." At Terren's questioning look he elaborated. "I knew his father, your uncle, in school. To say we didn't get along would be an understatement. We hated each other and were constantly doing all we could to make the other miserable. As much as I'd like to think of myself as the victim our rivalry was far from ones sided. When Pot-Harry came to school I believed him to be the same as his father and treated him as such."

Severus couldn't believe he was admitting these things to someone else. Someone who was practically a stranger and a Potter nonetheless. Severus had never even admitted these things to himself. He was startled out of his thoughts by a touch on the arm.

"Oh, sorry. You wanted to know about Potter. Well, he's a Gryffindor through and through. He's rash and bold with an idiotic sense of duty and hero complex. He excels in the defense against the dark arts, or so I'm told and has somehow managed to get into my advanced potions class despite never showing an aptitude for the subject. I personally can't stand his insolent behavior and tendency for rule breaking but he is a favorite amongst many of the other teachers including the headmaster."

Terren thought this over for a while before giving Severus a cheeky smile.

"Oh of course you'd like him, he is a Potter after all." Terren just gave a silent chuckle. Severus decided to ignore him and returned to healing. Several minutes later he finished.

"Well, I've done all I can. I'd recommend sleep if you want to have any energy tomorrow." Terren smiled his thanks and Severus left, taking the newspaper with him.

Later that night Severus was surprised to find Draco waiting for him in his rooms as he returned from Malfoy Manor.

"You do realize Mr. Malfoy that it is after curfew don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good, now that we have that out of the way, what is it that you needed?"

"Where were you?"

"I don't believe that is any of your business." Severus replied, taking a seat near his fire, glass of scotch in hand.

"Ooh, you're being evasive. That can only mean it's something big. Do you have a lover?" Draco asked, causing Severus to choke on his drink.

"You depraved child! How dare you ask me such a thing."

"So no lover then?" Severus fought the urge to hex the boy in front of him.

"If you must know I was paying a visit at your house." Draco's smile dropped.

"Oh."

"Now, is there a reason you're keeping me awake?"

"I think I'm going to make a move."

"What?"

"I think I'm going to make a move… on a certain exterminator." Severus moaned.

"And you're telling me this why?" The blond gave a half shrug.

"Moral support?"

"That sounded like a question, not an answer."

"It's just, you've always been more a father to me than my real one, so, you know, you're approval means a lot to me." Severus was touched. "I want to know I have your full support in all areas of my life." For a moment Severus said nothing. His first reaction was to say no. To go find someone better but then he thought about his conversation with Terren earlier that night. Severus sighed.

"As long as he can make you happy then who am I to say no? I can't promise to like him but I'll do my best to throw away old prejudices and accept him as the man you… love. Just don't expect us to be all 'buddy-buddy'." Draco laughed and threw his arms around Severus in a tight hug.

"Thanks Sev." Severus's arms tightened around Draco. After a few moments they pulled apart, both feeling a little sheepish.

"It's late, get out of here before I'm forced to give you detention." Severus found his voice sounding oddly husky. Draco nodded.

"Yeah, okay." Fondly, Severus watched the blond disappear through the portal. _I'm getting soft,_ he thought moodily. _That kid is going to be the death of me._

A/N: And that's a wrap. Hope you all enjoyed this! Please, leave me reviews! Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers will be used to burn Fritos… try it sometime… those things can burn like crazy… great for bonfires.


	3. Dinner with the Family

TITLE: In The Silence

NAME: Jack Quaker

SUMMARY: When Snape goes to what he believes to be a typical death eater meeting he is surprised to find himself caretaker of Voldemort's newest "toy"; a silent young man with the most beautiful turquoise eyes. What secrets does this man hold? Can Snape save him from the Dark Lord?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter.

WARNING: Slash (Snape/OMC and Harry/Draco), mentions of torture and rape.

A/N: Hey ya'all! It's my birthday so in celebration I'm posting up an extra chapter! Enjoy!

As Severus had predicted the tortures did become worse. And yet, somehow, Terren managed to always greet him with a smile and converse with him in his strange, silent fashion. If nothing else could be said for the Potter, his fortitude was amazing. It was nearly a month and a half after Severus had first started caring for the young man when he arrived to find Terren in his worst state yet. The man was lying naked, curled into a ball on his cot. He would always be sitting to greet Severus. There was blood everywhere soaking into the pathetic bedding but what troubled Severus the most was the blood that seemed to be flowing from between his legs. Severus rushed to the younger man's side but as soon as he touched one naked shoulder Terren's whole body flinched away and he curled tighter into himself. The potions master was worried, though loath to admit it. Had Terren finally been broken? Again he reached out to touch the shoulder and again the man flinched but this time Severus did not draw back. Instead he pulled the younger man onto his lap and held him close. When Terren began to cry Severus rubbed his back whispering soothing nothings in his ear. Severus knew this was out of character for him but didn't bother to stop and analyze his actions. When he'd eventually calmed down enough Terren pulled back slightly and looked into Severus's eyes. Slowly he leaned forward, never breaking eye contact. One arm reached up to pull the older man closer. They're lips touched and it was like fire and ice. Severus couldn't hold back a moan at the sensation. He could feel Terren smile against his lips. Suddenly a tongue was thrust into his mouth. It was warm and soft and tasted faintly of blood. Hands were fumbling with his robe buttons and Severus quickly pulled away as he realized what was happening.

"We can't do this." He rasped, still trying to get his breath back. Terren drew back further, looking hurt. "Oh don't look at me like that. It's not that I don't want you because I do; but you've just been raped and will still be in pain even after I heal you. I refuse to do something that will hurt you even more." Severus was rewarded with a breathtaking smile and another kiss. "Yes, yes, you're welcome and all that. Now get out of my lap so I can heal you." Terren smiled and crawled off.

With great care Severus washed away the blood and healed what he could. His every touch was gentle and could almost be called loving, if this had been any other man. When he finished he laid Terren on the bed with the greatest of care and was turning to leave when a hand grabbed his sleeve. He turned back to find large, pleading eyes looking up at him. Severus sighed.

"Move over." He ordered and with a grin Terren obeyed. Severus laid himself down on the small cot and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, drawing him close. Terren snuggled into his side. "Sentimental brat." He murmured affectionately. Within minutes Terren was asleep. Severus transfigured his cloak into a warm blanket, which he covered the younger man with and then left to go explain to Voldemort how the constant exposure to cold inhibited his potions from working properly on his patient.

Nearly a month later Severus was returning from another nightly visit with Terren when he heard noises coming from an abandoned classroom. Being in a good mood after his "conversations" with the mysterious Potter, Severus considered ignoring the noises but eventually decided to investigate in fear of becoming soft. It wasn't long before he found himself regretting this decision. With a bang he flung open the classroom door, he always was one for dramatics, only to find a very startled looking Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. From their rumpled appearance and swollen lips it wasn't hard to guess what they had been doing.

"I'm getting too old for this." Severus announced before turning and stalking out of the room.

The next morning Severus left his room at five before seven to find Draco waiting for him. He considered shutting the door and simply eating alone in his room but Severus was a man of ritual and ritual dictated that he go to the Great Hall. So he began his morning decent, Draco falling into step beside.

"Is there something I can do for you Mr. Malfoy?"

"I just wanted to thank you for last night."

"I don't remember doing anything last night."

"For not getting us in trouble. You should have seen Harry's face after you left. It was priceless." Despite himself Severus felt his lips twitch, wanting to smile. The thought of Potter staring after him dumbstruck was a most amusing thought.

"Well, I did promise to be nicer and I am a man of my word."

"You know, I was thinking, we should all have dinner together some day." Severus froze mid-step.

"You were thinking what? Have you gone mad?" Draco looked affronted.

"No I'm not mad. I love him Sev."

"You are mad." The blond was about to retort but Severus cut him off. "However, if he were to show up at dinner on Sunday I would not throw him out." _I must be going crazy._ Draco's grin was huge. Before Severus knew what was happening he had arms around his waist holding him in a tight hug. By this time they had almost reached the entrance to the Great Hall and Severus was well aware of their small audience which not only included the headmaster but the golden trio as well. _I may have to kill someone after this, if only to save my reputation._

Sunday came much to soon for Severus's liking. In all truthfulness he was not looking forward to dinner with his godson and godson's boyfriend though he'd never go so far as to say he was nervous. _How did I manage to get the role of 'daddy'? Shouldn't Lucius be here doing this?_ As if that would ever happen. Despite public appearances Lucius was far from being the perfect father he wanted everyone to see. All Draco was to him was someone to carry on the family name. The less he saw of Draco the better, or so he thought. Narcissa wasn't much better. She couldn't be bothered with such trivial things as raising her son, or even acknowledging his presence most of the time. And so it had fallen to Severus's shoulders to play the parent. Not that it had been hard. He had loved Draco like a son ever since he first laid eyes on the boy just minutes after his birth.

On nights that he wasn't eating in the Great Hall Severus always had dinner at exactly seven thirty. When he had guest he expected them to arrive no later than seven fifteen. Draco knew this and Severus knew that he knew. For this reason he was feeling slightly put off when seven twenty-five arrived without word. He was debating whether to celebrate that they had chosen not to come or be angry that he had been stood up when there came a timid knock on his door. Opening it he found a sheepish looking Draco while Potter seemed to be trying to hide behind him which was amusing in and of itself as he was at least three inches taller and had broader shoulders.

"Sorry we're late Sev, we ran into some problems on the way down."

"I can only imagine." Severus drawled, moving to the side so they could enter. Draco winced, knowing the older man was unhappy.

"Pansy was on the stairs so we had to take the back way and then Peeves was there so we had to hide in an empty classroom until he left." Severus studied the two boys closely. He saw the honesty there, Draco knew better than to try and lie to the potion master. He also saw the small bruises forming on both boys' necks, letting him know exactly how they had spent their time waiting for Peeves.

"I see. Well fortunately for you dinner has yet to be served. Please come sit down." Severus moved aside to allow the students through. Draco walked confidently over two the couch in front of the large fireplace. Potter probably wouldn't have even stepped inside if it hadn't been for the fact that Draco had a firm grip on his hand and was pulling him along. Severus allowed himself a small smile at the expense of the Savior of the Wizarding World as he took a seat in his favorite chair. Draco and Severus easily fell into a friendly conversation while Potter sat silently. Soon the meal arrived via house elves and the Griffendor began to relax over the delicious food. By the time desert rolled around Severus felt ready to attempt drawing Potter into conversation.

"I must admit Mr. Potter I was rather surprised to see you made it into my NEWT potions class. May I ask how it happened that you managed to receive the proper OWL?" The bite of pudding that had been working it's way towards Potter's mouth halted midway. He looked a bit startled, seeing as this was the first time Severus had directly spoken to him.

"Um… well… truthfully I was a bit surprised at my OWL grade as well. I guess I'm not so bad at potions when I don't have someone breathing down my neck ready to point out my every little mistake." The boy's smile was almost apologetic and yet defiant at the same time. _How does that work?_

"That's the problem with Griffendors, they're so emotional. It takes nothing to upset them and once upset they lose the ability to think properly." To the potion master's surprise, Potter didn't rise to the bait. Instead he merely smiled.

"As much as it pains me to admit it you're right. We tend to think with our hearts instead of our minds and that has a tendency of getting us in trouble." Severus was shocked though he refused to let it show, especially not in front of his smug looking godson. Obsidian eyes narrowed.

"You've changed Mr. Potter. Pray tell, where did all this new found maturity come from?" The boy just shrugged.

"I've always been mature for my age, comes from growing up with the life I live, it just never showed when you're around. But well, I suppose after Sirius… after his death… I did a lot of thinking. I was forced to face reality and grow up even more." Severus stared into Potter's eyes. They were not the eyes of a 16 year-old boy but of a man who had lived through too much in too short a time. It startled the older man. He let out a sigh; something that had become a habit for Severus. _It must be a Potter thing._

"I see. Well, the best advice I can give you is to never forget how to be young." Potter looked up with wide eyes, obviously not expecting that. Severus smirked. "Why so surprised?"

"Well…it… it's just that… I never thought I'd hear those words out of your mouth. That sounds more like advice Dumbledore would give."

"Please, don't insult me." Severus answered with a grimace. Draco snickered.

"Sorry… you just don't seem like the type so say such a thing." The older man rolled his eyes.

"Really Potter, even snarky potion masters know how to have fun." Severus gave a small chuckle at Potter's startled look, which grew as the boy realized that his most feared professor was laughing.

"You should hear some of the pranks he pulled in school. They were brilliant, put those Weasley twins to shame." Draco joined into the conversation. "There was this one time he managed to put a hair-growth potion in Dumbledore's drink and the old coot was tripping over his beard for the next three days!" Potter's expression of shock was overcome with mirth as he was soon reduced to giggles while Draco went on to tell more and more stories of Severus's school days. The afore mentioned potion master just watched, hiding his small smile behind his teacup.

The two boys finally left ten minutes before curfew with a warning to go straight to their dorms. Severus gave a tired sigh as he began to get ready for his nightly trip to Malfoy Manor. Though he'd never admit it he had had a good evening. Potter had turned out to be better company than he'd ever expected. _Perhaps I was right about Draco's taste all along._

Not long after, Severus entered the cold, dark cell beneath the Malfoy estate. Terren was laying on his cot, not able to sit due to the day's tortures. But he was conscious and smiling in welcome. Terren's face was bruised, bloodied and swollen but Severus still thought it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. It pained the potion master beyond words to see the strong, beautiful young man in such a state.

As he healed, Severus babbled. Normally the dark man was not much for talking but with Terren it was different. Terren was safe. And a good listener. Both men enjoyed their conversations together, even if Terren wasn't technically speaking.

"Today was definitely interesting. I got to play daddy as my godson brought his boyfriend over for dinner."

Terren raised an eyebrow. Severus shrugged.

"I may not be the most fatherly person but I beat his real one by a long shot. And though I may not show it I love Draco greatly and would do anything for him. Even force myself to sit through dinner with Potter." He finished with a grimace.

Both of Terren's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I know. A Malfoy and a Potter, who would've guessed?"

Terren shook his head.

"Me neither. I can still hardly believe it, though… they do look good together. And it's definitely an advantageous match." Severus conceded.

Terren smirked.

"Well, I am a Slytherin. It's in our nature to look at things in such a way."

The younger man chuckled silently before turning back to Severus with a look of curiosity. It took the potion master a moment to interpret the question.

"The evening went well enough I suppose. Much better than I could have guessed or hoped. The boy's not so bad… for a Potter." Severus smirked. Terren grinned back.

The rest of the healing happened in silence. The men let small touches and looks speak for them. Soon Terren was healed and tucked into his small cot. As he'd done every night since the first time Terren was raped, Severus climbed onto the cot and gathered the smaller man into his arms. Terren smiled up at the older man, placing small kisses across his face before claiming the pale, thin lips. Severus kissed back, loving the taste and warm heat of the other's mouth. Eventually the two had to come up for air. As their breathing slowed they settled back down, content just to hold each other. Eventually Terren's breathing evened out. When he was sure the younger man was asleep Severus untangled himself from the limbs and blankets and slipped silently from the cell.

A/N: And that's a wrap. Hope you all enjoyed this! Please, leave me reviews! Constructive criticism is welcome, flamers will be used to burn Fritos… try it sometime… those things can burn like crazy… great for bonfires.


	4. All good things must come to an end

TITLE: In The Silence

NAME: Jack Quaker

SUMMARY: When Snape goes to what he believes to be a typical death eater meeting he is surprised to find himself caretaker of Voldemort's newest "toy"; a silent young man with the most beautiful turquoise eyes. What secrets does this man hold? Can Snape save him from the Dark Lord?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter.

WARNING: Slash (Snape/OMC and Harry/Draco), mentions of torture and rape.

A/N: Ah! I'm a day late! Sorry all. Anyways, I've run out of pre-written chapters which means I'm now writing as I go which means no more procrastinating. Hopefully this won't screw up my updating once a week but we'll see.

**Warning**- there is a sex scene in this chapter… it's very non descript, very vague but there nonetheless.

"You know, you should get yourself a lover." Draco announced one morning while enjoying his weekly Sunday brunch with Severus in early December.

"What!" The older man exclaimed, not wanting to believe what he heard.

"I said you should get yourself a lover. I think it would be good for you. Lord knows you need someone to look after you and I can't be around all the time." The blond gave a cheeky smile. Severus sputtered indignantly.

"You twisted child! How dare you talk to me in such a perverse manner."

"Really Sev, I'm being serious."

"So am I. You are aberrant and I shall not tolerate such deviance in my personal quarters. Get out!" Draco rolled his eyes good naturedly as he rose to leave.

"Way to avoid the topic."

"I'm avoiding nothing."

"Of course not." Draco chuckled. He paused before leaving, turning back to Severus with a serious face. "I just want you to be happy."

"I know." Severus gifted him with a small smile. "Now get lost you insolent miscreant."

Draco gave a mock salute before strolling off down the hall. With a sigh Severus returned to his chair near the fireplace. Now alone in his rooms he allowed a smile, almost predatory in nature, to cross his face as he indulged in memories. It had been almost a week since he had first made love to Terren.

It had not been romantic, beautiful or even good. They had been rushed, passionate and sloppy. But to Severus it had been perfect. The emotion behind the act was moving and the intimacy overwhelming.

Of course they had to be careful. Being caught was not an option, which meant no time for foreplay. But it didn't seem to matter. Every night they were back at it again. Severus knew he'd never trade those nights for the world. It was a startling discovery, one that led to a bigger and even more startling discovery. _I'm in love with a Potter,_ he realized with a groan.

Severus was still going over these revelations when he arrived at Malfoy Manner that night. He was on his way down to the dungeons when Lucius stopped him.

"Our Lord wishes to speak with you." Severus nodded and motioned for him to lead the way. _This can't be good._ His face betrayed none of his worry or fear. There were so many reasons Voldemort might want to talk to him and none that he could think of were good. The two men walked silently down through corridors until reaching the main ballroom where the Dark Lord held council. Voldemort immediately dismissed Lucius, leaving Severus alone in the room with the crazed dark lord.

"Greatingssss Sssseverussss." Voldemort hissed. "I am quite pleased with you. You have done well keeping my prissssoner in good health."

"You honor me my lord."

"Indeed. I realize that it musssst be hard for you to care for a traitor while your comradesssss may take pleasssssure in him. It issss becaussssse of thisssss that I have dessssided to reward you. You now have free reign on the prissssoner, he issss yourssss. How do you feel about that Sssseverussss?"

"I am most honored my lord. You do me a great service… but…" Severus trailed off, unsure as to whether it would be prudent to his health to continue.

"But what Sssseverusss? Tell me, I am in a patient mood."

"It is nothing my lord, simply… you of all people know how I do not like to share that which is mine. I could not take pleasure from the man knowing there were others doing the same. I am a jealous man and possessive of that which is mine." Voldemort nodded in understanding.

"Yessss that issss true. I've alwayssss thought it to be a trait we sssshare. You and I, we are a lot alike." Severus suppressed a shudder. _I am nothing like you, you crazed bastard._ Voldemort looked thoughtfully at Severus. "Very well, I sssshall make it clear that no one issss to touch your pet outssssside of our interrogation ssssesssssionsss. Perhapsss when thissss issss all through and I have what I want I will give him fully to you."

"You are most generous." The potion master managed to put a little honest gratitude in his words. The raping would stop. He now had permission to be with Terren, no longer would they have to rush or fear being caught.

"I know. Now go, play with your pet." Dismissed, Severus hurried down to the dungeons, happy to share his news.

Terren greeted Severus as he entered the dank dungeon with a warm, seductive smile. He was lying on his cot, nude and welcoming. There was not one scratch on his body or any sign of discomfort in his expression. Severus could already feel the warmth of arousal growing in the pit of his belly as he raised an eyebrow at the younger man.

"No tortures today?"

Terren shook his head, his smile still firmly in place. Severus took a few more minutes to drink in the beautiful sight before him before taking off his outer robe and climbing onto the cot, covering the small man's body with his own.

"Remind me to send Voldemort a thank you note." He whispered before capturing the inviting lips beneath his.

The kiss started out slow but soon turned fiery as mouths opened and tongues battled. It wasn't long before they had to come up for air and Severus moved from the lips, along the jaw line and began nibbling on one earlobe, sending shivers through the man underneath him. Terren began frantically working on the buttons of Severus's shirt, longing for the feeling of skin. He quickly became frustrated, as Severus showed no signs of helping him. Growling silently he tugged harshly on Severus's shirt, successfully distracting the older man from the piece of neck he had been working on. Severus chuckled as he pulled back slightly.

"Show a little patience, we have all the time in the world."

Terren gave him a questioning look.

"I have permission from the Dark Lord himself to do whatever I want with you."

Terren's eyes widened fractionally but his questioning look didn't go away.

"Yes really." Severus put on a mock thoughtful look. "And now that I have you my pet, what shall I do with you?"

Terren grinned and pulled him back down, thoroughly snogging him.

"Mmmm, I must say I like that idea." Severus murmured when they finally came up for air.

After that it wasn't long before the last of Severus's clothes were removed. Like always, the feeling of skin on skin was almost overwhelming, their senses on overload as they kissed and licked, nipped and bit. For the first time they weren't forced to rush but were able to fully enjoy each other. It was an amazing experience, one unlike any they had ever had before, that left them seeing stars by the time they reach completion. Afterwards they lay, sated and happy, wrapped in each other's arms.

The sun was just breaking over the horizon by the time Severus finally returned to Hogwarts. If he had been any other man he might have been whistling a happy tune, maybe even walking with a skip to his step. As it was he merely walked at a leisurely pace and didn't bother to scowl at the portraits as they whispered when he walked by. His good mood was still present as he let in his first class of the day, his sixth years. He watched with an almost amused look as Draco and Potter spent the lesson sending looks across the room, all the while trying to remain unnoticed. _If they keep up like this someone's going to find out about their relationship and soon._ In fact, if the way Granger kept sending Potter questioning looks was any indication than she already had an idea of what was going on. _I may have to warn Draco the next time we have a minute alone._

Severus's good mood continued for the rest of the day and indeed, for the remainder of that week. And the week after that. It wasn't long before it was the last evening before Christmas break and Severus was scheduled for yet another "family dinner" as Draco had taken to calling them. At seven ten Severus heard noise coming from outside his portrait door. Moving closer he could make out Draco's voice.

"Even if you did know whether he was alive or not you still don't know where to even begin looking."

"That's easy, I'll start at Godric's Hollow."

"But Harry, if Dumbledore couldn't find him what make you think you can?"

"He's my family Draco, I can't not look. Besides, you know how the Dursley's treat me. I'd do anything to get away from them." Harry sounded pleading. Draco sighed.

"I don't like it Harry. It's not safe for you to be running around like that. Not with Voldemort and the death eaters still after you."

"My sentiments exactly." Severus announced his presence, opening up his portrait. "Now, are you two going to stand out here all evening or are we going to eat dinner?"

The two boys did nothing but blink for a few moments, trying to get over their surprise at his sudden appearance, before stepping into the rooms. Severus led them into the sitting area and poured tea before speaking again. "I can only assume you two were talking about Potter's missing cousin no?" Potter nodded but Draco used the moment to get back up for his argument.

"Harry wants to spend Christmas break searching for his cousin! Tell him it's a crazy idea."

"It's not crazy!" Potter defended. "And why shouldn't I go looking for my cousin? He's my family!" Draco was about to retort but Severus cut him off.

"While I can understand your desire Potter do not let your foolish Gryffendor tendencies get the best of you." Potter opened his mouth to protest but Severus stopped him with a hand. "Do not interrupt me. It would be foolish to go searching for your cousin and would only end in defeat, and that's assuming you come back alive. You know very well how dangerous it is right now for you to go gallivanting about."

"But Professor, he's my family." Potter sounded desperate and defeated. Severus's eyes softened some.

"I know Potter, but what makes you think you could succeed when not even Dumbledore knows if he's alive or not?" Potter gave a half shrug.

"I don't know, I just feel it. He's alive." Severus sighed. _Why does he have to be so stubborn?_ He really didn't like lying about Terren, especially not to his cousin. It almost felt like betrayal. _It doesn't help that they can be so much alike at times._

"How about a compromise then?" Severus offered. "I will keep an eye out for your cousin. As a spy I have a lot of sources with eyes and ears everywhere. If, by the end of this school year, I have not yet found your cousin then I shall personally aid you in your search over the summer. Does that sound like a deal?" Both Draco and Potter stared at him in shock.

"You- you'd do that? For me?"

"I would."

"But you hate me?" Severus smirked.

"I don't know if you've noticed but my godson is head over heals for you. As much as I hate to admit it, you're practically family now. Besides, if we're going to be completely honest with each other I haven't hated you for a while now… just strongly disliked." Potter gave a small chuckle. "So is it a deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. And now that I've successfully stopped you from running around the country, what are you're plans for the holidays?"

"We're going to the Burrow!" Potter provided happily. Severus raised an eyebrow at turned to Draco.

"We?" Draco nodded.

"I've decided it is no longer safe for me to return home. In his last letter Father hinted at the Dark Lord wanting to mark me. I can't allow that to happen."

"So you're making your alliances known?"

"Well I don't really have much choice do I?" Potter wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"You always have a choice Draco. If you're not ready for this-"

"No." Draco cut him off. "I want to do this. I'm ready. I want the whole school to know Harry Potter is mine." Potter smiled brightly and the two leaned forward, about to kiss when Severus cleared his throat. Loudly. The two hormonal boys jumped apart, blushing madly, causing Severus to smirk.

"Dinner's served."

The rest of the evening went by pleasantly. After the boys left Severus settled down in his favorite chair in front of the fire with his newest book. He had only been reading for about twenty minutes when there came a knock at his portrait door. Calling 'enter' he turned to watch as Dumbledore came in.

"Albus, is there something I can do for you?" Severus asked, rising from his seat.

"Severus, my boy, how are you today?" The old man smiled warmly as he took the seat across from Severus in front of the fire. Severus sat back down.

"Well, thank you."

"Very good. I've come down to discuss how things with Terren are going. Have you made progress in your friendship?" If Severus had been any other man he would be blushing at that moment. Instead his face remained a cool, impassive mask.

"I have not only gained his friendship but his trust as well."

"Splendid!" The old man beamed. "Have you gleaned any information as to why Tom is keeping him prisoner?" Severus looked away slightly, hoping he didn't look as sheepish as he felt. He hadn't even thought of the whole reason he had first attempted friendship for over a month.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"No leads at all? If not from Terren then from Tom or one of the death eaters?"

"No. I hardly come into contact with any of the other death eaters while I'm there and Voldemort has revealed nothing to me." Albus's face became serious.

"I must press the importance of this Severus. The dark lord does not keep prisoners, especially for this long, unless there is something important he wants from them." Severus sighed.

"I know. I shall endeavor to do better." A fatherly smile appeared on the older man's face.

"I know." Albus rose, gathering a cheery air around him. "Well, I have work to do. I shall see you at dinner." And with one more, bright smile he left.

Severus sighed and sunk deeper into his chair. Albus's visit had stirred him up a bit. While he hadn't lied to the older man, he had withheld information. Somehow it made the whole situation seem more real. As if his life wasn't complicated enough as a spy. Briefly he wondered how Albus would respond if he were to find out about Severus's affair. Shocked, that was for sure. But would he approve? Despite appearances Severus was fond of the older man and would hate to disappoint him after all he had done for the ex-death eater. However, if it came down to it he would choose Terren over Albus any day. Care for the old man he did but he loved Terren.

He loved him.

Severus was still trying to fully wrap his mind around that revelation. Obviously this meant a few changes. First and foremost Terren would need to be saved, then Severus would need to find a new house. His current one suited his needs as a bachelor just fine but would be a little small for two, much less for starting a family. Perhaps he could reopen his mother's ancestral home. He hadn't stepped into Prince Manor since his grandparents had died. Maybe he could create new, happy memories there with Terren to replace those of his past. But he was getting ahead of himself.

Severus never had a chance to ask Terren about what Voldemort wanted. As they saying goes, all good things must come to an end. However, that night wasn't so much an end as a beginning to something greater, it's just no one saw it at the time.

An hour after curfew found Severus stalking towards the apparation site where he disappeared with a small 'pop' only to reappear mere seconds later outside of Malfoy Manner, just as he had done every night before. Much like two weeks ago Lucius interrupted Severus in his journey to the dungeons. This time the blond wore a vicious smirk. _Not a good sign._

"Our Master wishes to speak with you." Severus merely nodded and followed the blond man to the ballroom, a feeling of dread growing with each step. Unlike last time, this time when he stepped into the ballroom he was greeted by the site of near twenty death eaters. _Oh shite._

"Ah Sssseverusssss. Sssssso niccccce of you to join usssss." Voldemort hissed. Severus kneeled respectively at his feet.

"My lord, I was informed you wished to see me."

"Indeed. You know Ssssseverusss, there are sssssome nasssssty rumorssss going around. You'd never believe what people are ssssssaying about you. They ssssay you're loyaltiessss are no longer true. They tell me you've taken to sssspying for the old goat Dumbledore." With one long, spidery hand the dark lord reached down and stoked the potion master's cheek. It took all of Severus's control not to flinch. "Ssssssuch a pity, you alwaysssss were one of my favoritessss."

Voldemort removed his hand and withdrew his wand. Thus the pain began.

A/N: OMG! A cliff hanger! I hate those things but this was a perfect place to cut off, so I did, because I'm evil! Bwahahahaha! **cough cough** moving on. I'm really proud of this chapter, not only is it my longest so far, it's my favorite. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please review!


	5. Potter meets Potter

TITLE: In The Silence

NAME: Jack Quaker

SUMMARY: When Snape goes to what he believes to be a typical death eater meeting he is surprised to find himself caretaker of Voldemort's newest "toy"; a silent young man with the most beautiful turquoise eyes. What secrets does this man hold? Can Snape save him from the Dark Lord?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter.

WARNING: Slash (Snape/OMC and Harry/Draco), mentions of torture and rape.

A/N: Booya! I finished it in time! I'm so proud of myself. I really thought I wasn't going to. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I dedicate this chapter to my best friend and beta, Jacque Vegan because this is her favorite chapter so far. I love you girl!

Terren was worried. No, scratch that, he was beyond worried. Based on his biological clock it had been at least three days since Severus had last visited him. Severus had never once missed a day before and it scared Terren. _Where could he be? What could be keeping him?_ Nothing good came to mind.

The only upside of the situation was that Terren hadn't been tortured since Severus disappeared. However, he did have several unhealed wounds from the first day, before the potion master's first no-show. As such he had spent the last three days alone, with only his imagination and pain to keep him company.

_Perhaps Severus no longer wants you._ Came a traitorous thought. _Perhaps he has grown tired of you and that is why he doesn't return._

Terren immediately shook his head, refusing to indulge in those thoughts. He knew they would be his undoing. For months now, Severus had been the only thing keeping him going, first as a friend and then as a lover. Without Severus he would lose his will to live.

The next few days all passed much the same way. Terren found himself sinking further and further into despair, despite his best attempts to remain optimistic. It was nearly a week, in Terren's best estimation, since he had last seen Severus when the sound of footsteps roused the man from his wallowing. Listening closely he realized it was more than one set of footsteps and a cold fear gripped him. _Death eaters then_. He curled up more tightly, trying in vain to disappear into his corner as the footsteps got closer. The door was yanked open and a large bundle thrown in, hitting the floor with a dull thud. It took Terren a minute to realize the bundle was a body and a minute more to realize that the body belonged to none other than Severus.

Completely ignoring the three death eaters now standing in the room, the young prisoner quickly scrambled to Severus's side. The older man was beaten almost beyond recognition. He was naked, his skin colored in ugly blacks and blues where it could be seen amongst the blood, both dried and fresh. Both legs were bent at odd angles and it was obvious he had many, many more broken bones through out his body. His hair was horribly matted and chunks were missing, looking as though it had been viciously ripped from his scalp. But he was still breathing, in small shallow breaths and his heart was still beating, even if the pulse was weak and that gave Terren hope. Careful not to jostle the injured man Terren gathered the broken body close, hot tears pouring down his face. A cruel, harsh laugh interrupted the young man's sobbing. He looked up into hateful red eyes.

"Well isssn't thisss a mosssst precccciousssss sssssight. If I didn't know the better I'd sssssay you loved the poor fool." Voldemort mocked. Terren gave a glare that would have made Severus proud had he been conscious to see it. The serpentine man laughed. "I have a proposssition for you. Give me the knowledge I dessssire, teach me the way of the mage, and I ssshall ssspare you and your love. Dare deny me again and you both ssshall die."

Terren looked down at the broken body in his arms. Severus was stirring slightly, seeming to fight for consciousness. Despite himself Terren found himself tempted. Fortunately he was no fool. He looked back up, resuming his death glare and spat at the other man's feet. Evil red eyes narrowed.

"Very well." Voldemort seethed. "You have made your choicccce. Avada-"

He never had the chance to finish the curse because while he wasn't paying attention Severus had awaken and activated the concealed porkey on his wrist. Terren felt the long forgotten feeling of a hook behind his navel and suddenly found himself surrounded by blinding whiteness where there had once only darkness. He quickly shut his eyes, having not seen light in months. If he had been able to, he would have cried out at the sudden brightness but as it was he simply curled up around Severus, who had passed out again after using the last of his energy and magic to activate the porkey.

Vaguely he heard the sound of glass breaking and then the running of feet but he paid them no mind, not bothering to try and decipher what was being yelled. Suddenly there were hands on him, poking and prodding, trying to pull Severus away but he merely held on tighter, refusing to let go. The tears were back and he almost reacted violently to the person trying to take his Severus.

Poppy was using the absence of students during the holiday to do a thorough cleaning of the hospital ward. She had been working on the potion cabinet when a loud thud sounded. What she saw was enough to made the usually composed medi-witch drop the beaker she was holding. There, in the middle of her ward lay what looked to be the remains of the potion master, who had been missing for near six days, being held by another young man who she'd never seen before, both appeared to be little more than blood and flesh. Using her wand to send a quick message to the headmaster as she ran towards the injured men.

"What happened? Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" Poppy reached the men and began prodding. They looked even worse close up, especially Severus. It would take all her skill if he were to survive the night. Gently she tried to pry the black haired man from the other's grasp but this seemed to upset the younger man as he began to fight her off, pulling Severus closer.

"I need you to let go of him, I can't heal him if you don't." She tried persuading but he didn't appear to be listening.

"Poppy, what's going on?" Albus asked, entering the hospital ward.

"It's Severus sir, he's badly injured but **he** won't let me get to him to heal." She answered, pointing an accusing finger at Terren. The headmaster looked over the men before him, his twinkle gone, before kneeling down.

"Terren?" He asked. Terren looked up sharply at hearing his name. "I'm Albus Dumbledore, do you know who I am?" Albus talked in a slow, soft voice as though to a small child or a scared animal.

Slowly Terren nodded.

"Good. Right now you are in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey is here to heal you and Severus but in order to do that we need you to let go of Severus, can you do that for me?"

Terren quickly shook his head no and, if possible, held Severus even closer. He was terribly disoriented, nauseated from traveling by porkey and developing a pounding headache from the bright light.

"Terren, listen to me. You are safe. Severus is safe. Voldemort can't get to you here but you are injured, as is Severus. I need you to let go of him so we can heal you both."

For several moments Terren merely looked at the old wizard, staring deep into his blue eyes, as though searching for something. Eventually, slowly, he loosened his hold on Severus. Albus immediately used his magic to lay the broken body on the closest bed. As Poppy began to heal the potion master Albus helped Terren rise and move to the next bed over. After the young man was settled he began his questioning.

"What happened?" He asked. Terren merely looked at the old man with a blank face.

"Terren, it's important that you tell me what happened with Voldemort." Again Terren didn't answer. He cast a quick glance at Severus who was still being healed before turning back to the headmaster, his face showing nothing. With a sigh Albus tried to inter the young man's mind but was met with an impenetrable mental wall. Terren felt him and narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"Terren, I need you to talk to me." Terren shook his head, still glaring. "Terren-" Albus was cut off as Terren raised a hand to stop him. The next time he tried talking he found no sound coming from his mouth. Eyes wide he watched as the man in the bed smirked.

_What did you do to me?_ He tried to ask but again no sound came out. Albus was at a lost, he hadn't even felt the magic being cast; not to mention the fact the man had neither a wand nor had uttered a word. Albus knew that wandless magic was possible, as was wordless but few times had he ever seen both at the same time. Very few could master the ability to use them together, indeed, even he could only do very little and only with great concentration. Only the mage were known to have mastered it.

By this time Poppy had finished her work on Severus and now had him in a healing coma. She turned to Terren's bed and began to hustle the headmaster out of the ward.

"You can talk to him all you want tomorrow after he's healed and has rested." She said, not noticing that the headmaster had lost his ability to speak. Soon she had him out and turned to her second patient. "Well, let's see what I can do for you."

Over an hour later Poppy finally decided that she had done all she could for her patients and left to go get some much needed rest. She hadn't been gone five minutes when Terren rose and carefully made his way over to Severus's bed. He looked much better now. His small cuts had been healed and the larger ones were now much smaller. All of the blood had been cleaned off and his bruises were beginning to fade. Also, all his broken bones were mended, as were his torn muscles and ligaments. In his potion induced coma he looked peaceful, his dark hair splayed out on his pillow like some kind of halo. Terren smiled softly as he carded his fingers through the soft, inky locks.

"Hello." A soft, nervous voice broke the silence and startled Terren. He quickly pulled away and spun, looking for the owner of the voice. Down, near the end of the ward sat a young man in one of the many beds. He had messy dark hair and bright green eyes behind black-rimmed glasses. He looked vaguely familiar though Terren couldn't place where he knew the boy. Obviously nervous and uncomfortable with the silence he continued talking.

"You… I mean… Dumbledore called you Terren. Are you… are you Terren Potter?" He finished in a small voice. Terren walked towards the boy, getting a closer look. Said boy nervously ran a hand through his hair, revealing a small, lightning bolt shaped scar that currently looked red and puffy. Terren's eyes widened as he realized who this boy was. He smiled brightly before throwing himself on a very startled Harry Potter, hugging him closely. He chuckled silently as he noticed Harry's surprised expression.

"I assume it's safe to take that as a yes?" Terren chuckled some more and nodded yes.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked, trying to not let his pain show through his voice. He failed. Terren looked at Harry in concern, gently stroking a check. The poor boy couldn't hold back his tears. After years of dreaming of having a family, a real one, he finally found someone to be his family. Sure he had his friends and the Weasley family but it wasn't the same. Terren was blood. It was a wish come true. Distressed at his cousin's tears Terren gathered Harry into his arms and rubbed his back soothingly. He wasn't sure were the tears came from but he could sense years of pain and loneliness in the boy and it broke his heart. Harry managed to calm down after a few minutes and pulled back.

"I'm sorry about that." Harry flushed, embarrassed at his moment of weakness. Terren just smiled kindly and ruffled his already messed up hair.

"So what's going on? Why are you here now and how did you manage to save Snape from Voldemort?"

Terren just looked at his cousin before shrugging. This only made Harry more confused.

"Won't you tell me something?" He pleaded.

Terren shook his head.

"Why not? Why won't you say anything to me?"

The older man pointed to his throat.

"I don't understand."

Terren sighed and then waved his hand in the air. Suddenly words appeared in front of Harry, disappearing as he read them. 'I don't say anything because I can't, I'm mute'. Harry looked to Terren with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Again the words appeared.

'No reason to be sorry, there's no way you could have known.'

"So now will you answer my questions?" Terren looked thoughtful for a moment.

'I'll tell you what I can. What's your first question?'

"Where've you been?"

'Well that's rather vague. I've been everywhere, spent some time here, some time there, never in one place long. Of late I've been enjoying Voldemort's less than hospitable hospitality.' Harry's eyes grew large.

"Why?" Terren shrugged nonchalantly.

'Because I have something he wants.'

"What's that?"

'Knowledge.' Terren answered with a smirk. Harry thought this over for a moment before continuing with his questioning.

"So how did you save Snape?"

'I didn't, Severus saved me.'

"I saw it." Harry whispered. "What they did to Snape. I… I have a link with Voldemort and sometimes I can see what he's doing. I was forced to watch as they… as they tortured him. I could feel his pain. That's why I'm in the hospital wing. It was horrible." Tears were once again running down the boy's face. Again Terren held him close until his breaths evened out and he fell asleep. Terren smiled softly as he tucked Harry in, silently promising the boy that he'd never have to suffer alone again. Once sure that the boy was comfortable he padded back to Severus's bed. The man was still sleeping peacefully. Gently Terren crawled into the bed and curled up next to the dark man, quickly falling into a peaceful sleep. He paid no mind to the glowing light that had surrounded the two men.

"What do you think you're doing?" A loud, unpleasant voice woke Terren from his peaceful slumber. Groggily he opened his eyes to see an unhappy looking medi-witch standing over him. "It is against hospital policies to share beds now get out of Professor Snape's bed this instant."

Instead of complying Terren merely sent her a glare before snuggling back into the blankets.

"Oh no you don't. I don't know who you think you are but I demand that you get out of that bed and back in your own right now!"

"Why in Merlin's name are you screeching at such an ungodly hour?" Both adults started as Severus's voice, rough from hours of screaming, entered the argument. Poppy was immediately at his side while Terren sat up to look over him.

"Severus! You're awake!" Poppy exclaimed. "I didn't expect you to wake up from your healing coma until tomorrow at the earliest."

"I'm a fast healer." He grumbled. "And I would have still been asleep if someone hadn't decided it would be a good idea to shriek in the hospital wing." Poppy blushed at the reprimand. Really, she should have known better.

"I'm sorry to have woken you Severus but I was trying to get this man here to go back into his own bed and let you be."

"And what if I like him in my bed?" Poppy's eyes widened, as did a pair of green eyes whose owner had also been woken by Poppy's yelling.

"You…you what?"

"I like him in my bed, now go away and mind your own business you insufferable heathen."(1) Severus said as he turned his back on the medi-witch and pulled Terren down into his arms. Terren sent her a smug look before snuggling into the older man's chest. Poppy stared at them for a few moments in shock before retreating to her office, mumbling under her breath about the world going mad.

Harry watched Madame Pomfrey disappear into her office before returning his gaze to the two men sleeping together several beds down. He had nearly fallen out of his bed at Snapes words earlier. What did it mean? Could his cousin and Professor Snape really have something together? But how? Didn't they just meet? They couldn't possibly already be in a relationship unless there was something they didn't tell him about. Unless Snape had been lying to him. True he and Snape held no great love for each other but surely they had come to mutually respect each other. So why would he lie? Harry could feel his anger growing at the thought of being lied to. Luckily he was startled from his thoughts by Madame Pomfrey, before he had a chance to dwell on his anger.

"I see you're awake Mr. Potter. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I have a bit of a headache but other than that I'm good." Poppy smiled warmly down at her patient.

"That's good to hear. You seem to be fully recovered from your visions. I'll tell the headmaster you're ready to go back to the Weasley's. I'm sure they're all anxious to see that you're all right, gave them quite a scare you did." Harry smiled back and then watched her leave. Once again he was alone with the two men. Silently he crept out of bed and padded his way over to their bedside.

He was amazed to see how different Snape looked when asleep. He looked so peaceful, and years younger without his wrinkled brow and scowl. Looking at him now Harry could imagine how someone might find him attractive. He wasn't handsome in the classical sense but somehow that just made him all the more appealing. Harry vaguely remembered overhearing some girls talk about how Snape was sexy in a tall, dark, mysterious way. At the time he had shrugged it off as the insanity of the female sex but now he could see what they were talking about. And it kind of scared him.

Moving his gaze to Terren he was surprised to see turquoise eyes watching him. He blushed at being caught and smiled shyly. Terren returned it with a large smile of his own.

"How are you feeling?" Harry whispered, not quite ready to ask the real question on his mind.

'Much better, thank you. How about you?'

"I'm doing good. Madame Pomfrey said I could go back to the Weasley's today." He grinned at the thought. "I was really worried I'd miss Christmas."

'Who are the Weasleys?"

"They're like, my surrogate family. They kinda adopted me when I became friends with their son Ron. They're the closest thing to real family I've ever had… until you that is." He added shyly, a part of him scared that Terren would reject him. Terren gave Harry a warm smile.

'I'll be your family now.'

"Really? Do you… do you think I could live with you… over the holidays? I don't want to go back to the Dursley's."

'I'm sure we can arrange something.' The two Potters grinned at each other. It was at this time that the headmaster decided to make his appearance, voice once again intact.

"Ah, Harry, getting to know your cousin I see." Harry nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Good, good. Now Poppy tells me you're ready to go back to the Weasley's. I've already fire called them and they are waiting for you as we speak. Shall we go?" Harry cast a longing look at his cousin, not quite ready to leave his newfound family. Albus sensed this. "Don't worry my boy, Terren will still be here with you return from the holidays and I'm sure he wouldn't mind owling if you can't wait that long to talk to him again."

Terren nodded to show his agreement.

"Okay." Harry smiled. He and Terren exchanged an awkward hug, both trying not to disturb Severus before Harry followed the headmaster out of the hospital wing to his office. It wasn't until his blond boyfriend attacked him as he stepped out of the Weasley's fireplace that Harry realized he hadn't asked the one question he most wanted an answer to.

A/N: So there's another chapter under the belt. I know I didn't really explain anything… in fact I might have left you with more questions than before but you should be getting answers next chapter. Anyways, REVIEW!

(1)- "…mind your own business you insufferable heathen" is brought to you by Jacque Vegan.


	6. Reputation Ruined

TITLE: In The Silence

NAME: Jack Quaker

SUMMARY: When Snape goes to what he believes to be a typical death eater meeting he is surprised to find himself caretaker of Voldemort's newest "toy"; a silent young man with the most beautiful turquoise eyes. What secrets does this man hold? Can Snape save him from the Dark Lord?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter.

WARNING: Slash (Snape/OMC and Harry/Draco), mentions of torture and rape.

A/N: OMG! I'm sooooooooo sorry. It's been what? Over a month since I last updated? I'm such a horrible person! I really do feel bad but first I had finals and then when those were over I was hit with a horrible writer's block. I'll try really hard not to go so long again without updating but like I said before, updates are going to be slower than they were before, at least until I can get a few chapters written. So anyways, without further ado, the story!

After seeing Harry off Albus wondered back down to the Hospital ward. He had more than a few questions and Terren held the answers. He found Terren waiting for him, sitting up in the bed he shared with Severus. He was looking down at the sleeping man, running his fingers lovingly through the inky locks. Terren looked up as Albus neared the bed.

"Hello my boy, I was wondering if I might have a few words with you?" Albus conjured himself a chair. Terren gave him a suspicious look, looking very much like he was going to say no. Albus was trying to curb his impatience when words appeared in the air, much to his surprise. He decided to ignore the unusual form of communication and what it implied for the time being.

'Can I trust that you will respect my privacy and refrain from trying to look into my mind?' The older wizard looked taken aback for a moment before smiling warmly.

"I give you my word. I really should apologize for last night; I did not intend any disrespect. I'm sure you can understand that under the circumstances I felt my actions justified." Terren gave him a long, piercing look, similar to the one last night, which left Albus feeling a tad uneasy, before nodding.

"That was quite a charm you placed on me last night. I must admit I was rather glad to find it lifted when I woke this morning. May I ask were you came by the knowledge to perform such a feat?"

Terren gave the headmaster a mischievous smirk eerily reminiscent of Severus's.

'Why do you ask what you already know?'

"You are being trained by a mage then?"

'I was and now am one myself.'

"You're a mage? At 27! It is very rare for anyone to earn their magehood before the age 40." Terren shrugged nonchalantly.

'True. But then again few start their training before the age of 20. I started when I was 10.'

"That's quite a feat. I know of few 10-yr-olds who could withstand the rigors of mage training."

'It wasn't easy.' Terren conceded. 'Of course, what else could be expected from a Potter? We are known for doing the impossible.' Albus chuckled.

"I assume that's how you lost you're ability to speak?" Terren nodded.

'Basic principle of equivalent exchange. You can't gain something without giving something in return.'

Albus nodded solemnly. "Very true." The two men sat there for a moment in contemplative silence before the headmaster spoke again.

"Tell me about Voldemort." Terren's entire body tensed as his hands unconsciously gripped the bed sheets. "Please Terren, I know this isn't an easy topic but it's essential that I know what happened."

'I will tell you what you need to know. Do not ask me for any more than that.' Albus readily agreed, knowing too well the horrors Voldemort could inflict. Terren forced himself to relax and resumed petting Severus's hair, more to lend himself comfort than anything else.

'I was first approached by Voldemort about a year ago, shortly after I returned to the Isles from my wonderings. He wanted me to teach him the elemental power of the mage. Naturally I refused. He didn't take to kindly to that but left me in one piece. A few months ago in late August he returned and demanded that I teach him. Again I refused and that time he didn't take it so well. Only two months later I was attacked by at least a dozen death eaters and taken prisoner. Voldemort assigned Severus as my care taker and I'm sure you can figure out the story from there.'

"I have my guesses. Tell me, did Voldemort know who you were?" Terren nodded.

'He called me by my given name as apposed to my mage name. I figure that is why he wanted me to teach him so badly. Who better to teach him to defeat a Potter than another Potter?'

"That does sound like Tom. What can you tell me about last night?"

'Not much. Voldemort brought Severus into my cell, beaten and bloody, and tells me I can either comply with his wishes or he'll kill us both. Just as he's about to say the killing curse everything goes blurry and the next thing I know we're here.' Albus nodded kindly.

"I would guess that Severus activated his emergency porkey. I must say I'm glad to see both of you boys here and safe. Now if you'll excuse me I'm afraid I have work to do but I'll be back to visit later, perhaps after Severus has woken." Terren nodded his good bye and watched as the older man left the ward before settling down once again to sleep.

Severus slowly fought his way to consciousness. And immediately regretted it. He felt extremely hung over. _But that can't be right, I haven't gotten drunk since that Christmas Albus spiked the drinks at the staff party._ Severus pushed that thought away, not a memory he wished to recall, ever. Unfortunately there was no denying the pounding in his skull for the disgusting feel of cotton in his mouth. Without opening his eyes, because he knew the bright morning light would only make things worse, he tried to sit up, only to discover he couldn't. He tried again with the same results. Slowly his brain recognized the fact that there was a weight lying across his torso. Resigning himself to fate he opened his eyes, only to immediately shut them again._ I was right_, he thought with just a small amount of perverse satisfaction. _That did make it worse_. Suddenly the weight on his chest shifted and _snuggled_? Severus snapped his eyes open and, biting back a groan at the bright lights, looked down. It was Terren, half sprawled comfortably on top of him, their legs tangled, and it was all Severus could do to keep his smile from becoming visible.

"He's quite something is he not?" Severus whipped his head around so fast his neck gave a loud crack. Albus winced sympathetically. "I'm sorry my boy, didn't mean to give you a fright."

"Is there something I can do for you Albus?" He asked, willing his pounding headache to go away.

"Oh no, I just came down to wish you boys a merry Christmas." The old man smiled brightly.

"Christmas? How long was I asleep?"

"Two days, but you woke up once yesterday morning with a little help from Poppy." Severus snorted at the older man's choice of words before realization struck.

"That means I was gone for six days!" Albus nodded solemnly.

"You gave us quite a scare. I pray that you never have to live through something like that again." Severus gave an involuntary shiver as his mind wondered back over what he suffered at the nonexistent mercy of Voldemort and his death eaters.

"Why am I awake? Hell, I shouldn't even be alive but I feel fine aside from the pounding in my skull and a few aches and pains."

"Ah yes, well I do believe you have Terren to thank for that. It has come to my attention recently that he is, in fact, a mage." Severus didn't even try to hide his surprise.

"A mage!"

"Indeed. I would take a gander that he healed you these past two days while you slept." Both men looked down at the sleeping form still draped across Severus.

"And what about him?" The black haired man asked. "How is he?"

"Oh he'll be fine. In fact Poppy said he was well enough leave last night but he stubbornly refused. They got into a bit of a row over it. I must say it was the first time I've ever seen someone fight to stay in the hospital wing." Albus answered with a bit of a chuckle. As if called forth from her office, the medi-witch chose that moment to make an appearance.

"You're awake!" She observed and Severus was forced to bite back some comment about stating the obvious. "How are you feeling?"

"As though I am in need of a hangover remedy." Madame Pomfrey smiled kindly.

"Yes, it's common for those awaking from a healing sleep to feel such. I'll be right back with a potion to take away your headache and then we can check you over." She hustled back to her office only to reappear a moment later. "Now I need you to sit up and drink this." Severus looked down at Terren's sleeping form and back up.

"I can't." She scowled.

"Well then push him off, he's not supposed to be in your bed anyways and I won't have him interfering with my work with my patients. I will kick him out if I have to." With a self-suffering sigh he gently began to attempt to remove Terren. Terren, however, had other plans. Still sleeping he wrapped his arms tightly around Severus's torso and the more Severus tried to pry him off the tighter he held on. Pomfrey watched the struggle for a few minutes before getting frustrated.

"Oh, for the love a…" She pulled out her wand and with one well placed spell Terren woke with a start in a heap on the floor. It took him a second to get his bearings and when he did he sent the medi-witch a death glare that would have left her dead faster than avada kedava if looks could kill.

"You were getting in the way of me helping my patient." She explained, not the least bit repentant. Terren's gaze moved to Severus who was finishing his potion. It took all of a millisecond before he was back on the bed a raining happy kisses on the man's face. While quite happy with the attention from Terren, Severus was all two away of the headmaster's brightly twinkling eyes and Pomfrey's shocked expression and greatly disliked the attention from them. Almost reluctantly he pushed the younger man away.

"Yes, yes, we're all quite happy I'm alive, we know." He flashed a quick look at Pomfrey's still scandalized face before continuing with a smirk. "Save the kisses for private when you can show me just how happy you really are." Hearing a small chocking sound he knew he got the reaction he was hoping for. Terren gave him a mischievous smile before lightly smacking him on the arm. Dumbledore chuckled at the playful display; he had never seen Severus so relaxed. It was a nice change.

Three test and several threats later Severus was leading Terren back to his chambers in the dungeons. Terren was trailing behind, mouth hanging open as he tried to take everything in at once. The older man chuckled. Terren looked like one of the many first years that come every year.

"If you don't stop gawking you're going to get left behind and I have better things to do than wonder through these halls trying to find you." Terren did the mature thing and stuck out his tongue in response. Severus stopped and pulled him close.

"I can think of a better way to put that tongue to use." He whispered, his voice like velvet. Terren laughed silently and pulled Severus closer, bringing their bodies flush together. The kiss was just getting deep when a gasp drew them apart. Severus turned to see a third year hufflepuff staring at them, mouth hanging down to his knees. The potion master glowered, trying to maintain his fearsome image.

"Can I help you Ms. Reston?" He sneered. The student quickly shook her head no, mouth still hanging open. "Then I suggest you find a more productive way to while away your Christmas then to ogle me. It would be a shame if you had to spend it in detention with me." His words had the desired effect. The hufflepuff gave a frightened squeak and ran off. When he turned back around he found Terren watching him with a smirk, arms crossed casually. The younger man raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I do have a reputation to maintain. One that you seem intent on destroying." Terren gave his silent chuckle and moved off the wall. He gave Severus a quick kiss before pulling on his arm impatiently. Severus took the hint and quickly led them back to his private quarters without any more interruptions.

Christmas wasn't anything special for the two. There were no presents, no mistletoe, and no carols. Not even a tree or stockings on the mantle. But they were together and in it's own way that made everything perfect. Neither had any desire for dinner in the Great Hall so they spent a quiet evening in front of the fire taking comfort in each other's arms.

The next morning Terren and Severus rose early to try and get breakfast before most of the remaining students were awake. While they weren't trying to keep their relationship a secret Severus wasn't comfortable with advertising it to the school. When they reached the Great Hall there were only two students and a handful of students. The students stared unabashedly at Terren, wondering who the young man smiling happily from Professor Snape's side could be. The teachers it seemed had been forewarned, most likely by Pomfrey the night before. The medi-witch was not above gossiping when it didn't involve doctor/patient confidentiality.

They took their seats at table and ate in companionable silence for a few minutes before the teachers decided to feed their curiosity. Severus saw it coming from out of the quarter of his eye.

"So Severus, who's the handsome young man you've brought with you?" McGonagall asked while the other teachers pretended not to listen. Obviously she had been designated as their spokesmen. Severus answered with a condescending sneer so Terren took it upon himself to do so. He leaned around Severus and offered his hand with a bright smile.

'I'm Terren Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you.' McGonagall and the other teacher's eyes went wide, though whether it was from who he was or his form of communication it was hard to tell.

"You're Harry Potter's cousin!" Flitwick squeaked. Terren nodded with a smile.

"Have you met him yet?" Asked Sprout. Again Terren nodded.

'In the hospital wing.' McGonagall smiled warmly.

"He's a wonderful young man. I'm quite proud to have him in my house, as I was to have both his father and yours. I'm Minerva McGonagall by the way, head of Gryffindor." This introduction lead to many more and soon Terren was deep in conversation with all of Hogwart's teachers. All except one that is. Severus sat in silence, darkly brooding over his breakfast. Of course Terren would be popular, how could he not with his bright smile and friendly personality. And it only made sense that he would forget about Severus as soon as he reentered society. He had been with Severus at the time because Severus was the only one there at the time but now that was not the case. Now he no longer relied on the dark potion master.

A small tug on his sleeve broke Severus from his thoughts. He turned to find bright turquoise eyes looking at him. They were filled with concern and love and were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Severus gave a small smile in answer to the unspoken question. Terren grinned back and gave the older man a small kiss, much to the shock and amusement of the surrounding teachers and horror of the students who were now five in number. Severus was kept from making some scathing comment by the arrival of the mail. A beautiful snowy owl landed in front of Terren who quickly untied the letter. He gave the owl a piece of bacon before reading the parchment in his hands.

"Who's it from?" Severus asked when Terren finished. Instead of replying he held out the letter for Severus to read.

_Terren,_

_Merry Christmas! Are you having a good Christmas at Hogwarts? I hope you are feeling better; it would be dreadful to spend Christmas in the hospital wing. I really don't know what to say so I'll keep this short. I'm having a great time at the Weasley's. I told them about you and they all can't wait to meet you. It's hard to believe but I actually can't wait for break to end. I really want to see you again. I have so many questions for you but I feel it would be best to wait until I see you in person to ask; some are a little personal. Have a great rest of the break._

_Harry_

_P.S. Hedwig has been instructed to wait for a reply._

Severus gave a snort as he returned the letter. "Some personal questions, I can only imagine what those will be." Terren just gave him a cheeky grin before getting up and waiting for Severus to do the same. Together they left the Great Hall and returned to the dungeons, fully intending to spend the entire day in bed despite the fact that neither felt especially sleepy.

A/N: Woot! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Not my favorite but then again, not everyone can be. I'll try to explain more about mages in upcoming chapters but if you have questions please send them to me, it'll help me know how much info to put into the story. Expect the next chapter within the next two weeks. If it's not out by then feel free to send me nasty notes promising death and other painful things… it might help motivate me.

Please review!


	7. Snape's love slave?

TITLE: In The Silence

NAME: Jack Quaker

SUMMARY: When Snape goes to what he believes to be a typical death eater meeting he is surprised to find himself caretaker of Voldemort's newest "toy"; a silent young man with the most beautiful turquoise eyes. What secrets does this man hold? Can Snape save him from the Dark Lord?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter.

WARNING: Slash (Snape/OMC and Harry/Draco), mentions of torture and rape.

A/N: Wow, I've gotten really bad at updating, and for that I apologize. Anyways, here's the latest chapter, Enjoy!

The rest of the Holidays passed in a happy blur filled with a few shopping trips ("Would you stop wearing my clothes. They're too big for you and you just look ridiculous."), dinner in the Great Hall ("It's been a week for Merlin's sake! Don't those dimwits have anything better to stare at?"), and lots of… non-snuggling ("I do not snuggle."). Before Severus could figure out where all the time went it was the morning before the students were to arrive back. He rose early that morning and careful not to wake Terren headed to the staff room to get some work in before the scheduled faculty meeting. There were only a few other teachers there, McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick. It seemed most professors were taking advantage of this last morning to sleep in.

"Morning Severus." McGonagall greeted. "Where's your shadow?"

"My what?"

"Terren. I think this is the first time since you returned with him that I've seen one of you without the other." Instead of responding Severus scowled and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Oh come now Severus, it's cute." McGonagall teased. Sprout and Flitwick snickered quietly as the potion master's scowl was replaced with a look of horror.

"I am most certainly not cute."

'Of course you aren't.' The words appeared before Severus's eyes. He turned to see Terren standing in the doorway, smirk firmly in place. 'I'm the cute one.'

"If by cute you mean annoying and bratty I'd have to agree." Terren gave a mock pout. "Oh stop it, you're not fooling anyone." The younger man just smiled and came the rest of the way into the room, giving Severus a quick kiss before pouring himself some tea and taking a scone. Both McGonagall and Sprout gave overly sappy sighs. The potion master rolled his eyes and turned his back on the lot of them, choosing a secluded corner to do his paper work. It was less than five minutes before he felt a familiar presence next to him. A small stack of papers was shoved under his nose and he turned to glare at Terren. Terren merely raised an eyebrow in response. With a small sigh Severus took the papers to find that he needed them for the meeting in an hour; he must have forgotten them at his desk.

"Thanks." Terren just smiled brightly. Severus had quickly learned that when it was just the two of them Terren didn't like "talking" as he did with others but instead enjoyed the way Severus could understand him without words. _Sentimental Brat,_ Severus thought fondly, not for the first time.

It wasn't long before the other teachers began to file in and soon it was time for the faculty meeting. Severus scowled as he took his place at the table along with the other professors. He had never liked faculty meetings. They were long and tedious with rarely anything of importance being said. The only thing consequential said, at least according to Severus, was regarding Terren and his new role as Pomfrey's aid in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey had looked quite put out when Dumbledore suggested it, still upset over the fuss he made a week ago but Terren looked quite happy with the development. If the mischievous light in his eyes was any indication Pomfrey had good reason to be worried. Severus smiled mentally at the thought of his young lover making the medi-witch's life difficult. It would serve her right after all the times she had forced him to spend the night in the hospital ward when all he wanted was his quiet dungeons. The meeting ended not a moment too soon for Severus. He was just about to make his hasty retreat when Dumbledore's voice stopped him.

"Severus, if I might have a word with you and Terren before you leave." Severus sighed but nodded and sat back down. The rest of the staff left until it was just Dumbledore, McGonagall, Terren and Severus. "I've asked you all to stay so that we might discuss Harry and his future. Terren, you're his only family outside of the Dursleys and Harry has made the request that you become his legal guardian. Where do you stand on this issue?"

'I would be honored to be Harry's guardian but as I do not plan on spending my life alone I would appreciate some time in which to further consider this.' Terren answered, his eyes straying to Severus who refused to show his thoughts. Dumbledore nodded.

"A very reasonable request. In the mean time I would like to discuss Harry's education. As everyone in this room already knows, Harry has been prophesized as the only one who can defeat Voldemort. I believe it's time we begin to prepare Harry for the inevitable."

"Albus, you can't be serious!" McGonagall exclaimed. "He's just a boy."

"I believe Harry is mature enough to handle the training."

"But Albus-"

"Potter is not a child." Severus interrupted, much to McGonagall's surprise. "I'm not quite sure he ever was. I also think he is mature enough to handle this, besides, it's not like the dark lord is going to wait till he is." The transfiguration teacher looked as though she didn't know how to respond.

'I agree with Severus. I realize I don't know Harry as well as the rest of you but I do know that Voldemort won't wait until Harry is ready to fight but try and strike while he still thinks him vulnerable.'

"I'm glad to hear you agree Terren, I was hoping you would consider teaching Harry the ways of the mage. Not a complete training of course but basic wandless and wordless magic would be a great."

'I will teach him what I can.' Dumbledore beamed.

"Wonderful dear boy. And Severus, I was hoping you would also consider helping with Harry's training. Your insight from years of spying would greatly help Harry in his upcoming battles. I also expect you to resume occulmency lessons." Severus found he wasn't the least surprised by these request. If he were honest with himself he had been expecting something like for some time now.

"I will do what I can, we can only hope he will pick something up. Potter's are notoriously thick headed." Terren stuck his tongue out playfully at Severus's teasing. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Very good. Now Minerva, I know you aren't happy with my decision but I hope that won't deter you from helping Harry." McGonagall gave a defeated sigh.

"What would you like me to do?" The only man smiled happily, his twinkle shining brightly.

"I want you to help Harry become an animangus." The woman nodded her consent, though she didn't look happy.

"Great!" Dumbledore exclaimed, rubbing his hands together happily. "Now that that's settled why don't you go and enjoy your last few hours before the students arrive. I expect all of you at dinner where I shall announce your presence Terren." Terren nodded in understanding and everyone left.

The walk was silent as Severus and Terren made their way down to what had become "their" chambers. Soon the two were settled comfortably not-snuggling on the couch, as they often liked to do in the evenings.

"So you wish to become Potter's guardian." Severus stated.

Terren gave a sheepish look.

"You've already promised him something haven't you?"

Terren shrugged one shoulder in a noncommittal way.

"I don't suppose there's any help for it. You do realize we'll also be having Draco stay with us don't you?"

He received a questioning look.

"Well he can't very well go back home after openly aligning himself with the light side can he? And I am his godfather."

Terren gave a bright smile.

"Oh yes, you're just all set for domestic life aren't you? I don't even want to think of all the trouble those two are going to get into this summer."

Terren's smile brightened as he leaned forward and gave Severus a small kiss.

"I think I deserve more than that considering I'm going to be forced to live with two Potters and a Malfoy, two of which are hormone driven teenagers who just happen to be currently dating."

With one of his silent chuckles, Terren leaned back in, this time giving Severus a slow, sensuous kiss.

"Much better." Severus commented when they finally surfaced for air. Terren didn't bother answering but instead attacked the potion master's neck. It wasn't long before clothes were being tossed carelessly about the room.

Severus and Terren nearly didn't make it to dinner on time. But they did, both looking pristine; it wouldn't do for them to arrive flushed and clothes rumpled. Despite the fact that it wouldn't take long before the entire school knew about his and Terren's relationship Severus didn't feel the need to advertise it to everyone… especially not that aspect of their relationship. Though he was beginning to enjoy the looks of horror he got every time Terren kissed him. They even made a first year Gryffindor pass out two days ago when they were caught in the hall.

They arrived quietly through the side entrance and took their seats at the teacher's table. The students were getting settled themselves and didn't notice. It wasn't until all the students were seated and waiting for food that they began to notice the new face at the head table. Harry on the other hand, had been keeping an eye out and spotted Terren immediately as he entered with Snape. He caught his cousin's eye and gave a shy wave. Terren smiled brightly and waved back.

"Is that your cousin? The one who went missing?" Ron asked.

"Yep."

"He looks a lot like you." Hermione said with a smile. "His hair's lighter and his eyes a different color but you both have the same nose and smile." Harry grinned. Turning his eyes back to his cousin. He watched as Snape leaned over and whispered something in Terren's ear. Terren laughed at whatever was said and playfully hit Snape on the arm.

"They look very close." Harry started before turning to look at Hermione who was still watching the teacher's table. She moved her gaze to Harry. "Do you think there's something going on between them?"

"I don't know."

Across the hall another pair of eyes was on the couple. Draco watched the interaction between Snape and Terren with narrowed eyes. He could see all the subtle and not so subtle signs. _Sev's finally gotten a lover,_ Draco thought with a smirk. _And he appears to be a Potter no less, who would've guessed._

All throughout the hall student were beginning to notice the new member of the faculty, listening in rapt attention to the stories of their friends who had stayed over break. By the time Dumbledore rose to make his announcement the entire hall was abuzz with the new rumors of Snape's love slave (a gift from Voldemort who was currently under the effects of the imperius curse, I mean, why else would someone want to kiss Snape?).

"If I may have your attention," Dumbledore called out, quieting the hall, "As I'm sure you've all noticed by now we have a new person with us tonight. I'd like you all to welcome Terren Potter who shall be joining the faculty as Mme. Pomfrey's assistant." The reaction was diverse. Most students didn't know how to respond. Not only was he Snape's love slave but also Harry Potter's long lost cousin. However, from opposite sides of the hall came enthusiastic clapping. Harry, along with the rest of the golden trio were cheering while at the Slytherin table Draco was also clapping loudly though was more restrained. The rest of the hall quickly followed their examples and clapped loudly as well. Up at the head table Terren smiled brightly at the students.

The food was served and the students dug in happily. Soon it was time to retire for the night and slowly the students began to trickle out of the Great Hall. Harry watched as Terren and Severus exited through the teacher's door and quickly left as well, hoping to catch his cousin in the halls. He spotted the mute walking along side the dark potion master walking down the hall towards the dungeons.

"Terren!" He called out. Terren jumped at the sound of his name but smiled when his eyes landed on Harry. The boy quickly caught up to his cousin but was slightly miffed that Snape had also stopped to wait.

'What can I do for you Harry?'

"I was hoping I could talk to you. In private." Harry added with a pointed look at Snape. The man gave a small snort that sounded suspiciously like a laugh before turning away.

"You may use my office for your little family chat. I expect you not to take too long Terren, there's only so long I'm willing to wait before I start without you." Terren watched the dark man walk away with laughter shining in his eyes before turning back to Harry.

'Shall we get started?'

A/N: And you have to wait for the next chapter for Terren and Harry's convo. Why? Because I'm evil. Or something. Hey, also I'm having some trouble with where I want the story to go. I have some ideas for future plot but I'd love to hear ideas from you guys. If you have any or simply have something you'd like to see added to my story please write and tell me. I won't promise to use anything you send but I do promise to consider anything sent to me.


	8. Oh the drama

TITLE: In The Silence

NAME: Jack Quaker

SUMMARY: When Snape goes to what he believes to be a typical death eater meeting he is surprised to find himself caretaker of Voldemort's newest "toy"; a silent young man with the most beautiful turquoise eyes. What secrets does this man hold? Can Snape save him from the Dark Lord?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter.

WARNING: Slash (Snape/OMC and Harry/Draco), mentions of torture and rape.

A/N: OMG! A new chapter! I'm really not dead. Well, the plot bunnies stole my story and ran away with it and now I have no clue where it's going. To be honest it looks almost nothing like how I intended it to be so now I'm kinda at a standstill. But don't worry, I refuse to abandon it… just try really hard to finish it as soon as possible. IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU WANT TO SHARE OR SOMETHING YOU'D LIKE TO SEE IN THIS STORY PLEASE CONTACT ME AND LET ME KNOW. I COULD USE ALL THE HELP I CAN GET. ALL COMMENTS/IDEAS/CRITIQUES ARE WELCOME AND WILL BE MOST APPRECIATED.

A/N2: Just a warning: I've been told that I made Harry very girly in this chapter. I really tried not too and did my best but I fear I have failed in this. So now you are warned, Harry is OOC in this chapter!

Harry followed Terren down the hallway in silence. He was excited and nervous; questions ran circles around in his head. Harry hadn't realized they'd reached the potion master's office until he ran into Terren's back.

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled. Terren chuckled silently and opened the door for Harry to enter. Soon both were seated in the chairs before the desk where students in trouble would usually sit, waiting to hear their punishment. The two looked at each other for a while.

'As much as I enjoy silence I do believe you wanted to talk?'

"Oh right, sorry. I-I'm just not quite sure where to start." Harry looked down at his hands for a few moments thinking before looking back up to meet Terren's eyes. "What happened that night? W-when Voldemort killed my parents."

'I'm sure you already know that story but I'll tell you what I remember.' Terren leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes to collect his thoughts. 'It was Halloween as you know and I had been really upset earlier when I learned that I would not be able to go trick-or-treating. Despite my dad's disappearance and being forced into hiding, I still didn't understand the dangers. Luckily your parents were understanding and quickly diverted my attention with other fun things to do. Uncle James let me lead you around the back yard on your little training broom and played catch the snitch with me. It was after dinner and Aunt Lilly and I were carving pumpkins when the wards dropped. I remember it felt cold suddenly, like when someone steals your blanket while you're trying to sleep. And then the sound of popping. I had no clue what was going on but I could see the fear in your parent's faces and it made me scared. Uncle James began to scream for Aunt Lilly to go get you and run and for me to follow. As he was yelling the door blasted open and in walked in a tall man in a black robe. Everything gets a little blurry after that. I remember Aunt Lilly run by me, I think she tried to grab me and drag me with her but I was too scared to move. I know Voldemort and Uncle James exchanged some words but I don't remember what was said. The next clear thing I remember is a bright flash of green light and Uncle James crumpling to the floor. I think that's what broke me out of my shock. Don't ask me what I was thinking after that because I honestly don't think I was. I charged at Voldemort and swung at him with all my strength.'

"You attacked Voldemort!" Harry interrupted. Terren chuckled slightly.

'Not the smartest thing to do I admit but then again, I am a Potter as Severus often likes to point out. Needless to say Voldemort wasn't expecting a physical attack by a 10 year-old so I managed to get a punch or two in before he placed me in a body-bind.'

"He didn't kill you?"

'Honestly I think he was impressed with my… gumption. He actually laughed and complimented my spirit. Offered to take me under his wing and train me so I spit at him. Fortunately for me he felt my potential outweighed my defiance. After one curiatious he ordered one of his men to come and take me back to the manor so I could begin training. I'm afraid I can't tell you anything more that happened at the house that night.'

"But what about you? Obviously you weren't trained by Voldemort so what happened to you?"

'Well, I was taken back to some Manor along the west shore where they locked me in a room to wait their master's return. Of course when the wards fell they knew something was wrong and immediately fled, leaving me to my own fate. I managed to escape by crawling through the window and dropping into some bushes from two stories up. Despite a sprained ankle I chose a direction and started walking. Eventually I collapsed due to exhaustion on the side of the road and fell asleep where I lay. When I next awoke there was an old man there with me, running a cool cloth over my face as he cooked something in a small cauldron nearby. The man's name was Hawthorne, he was a mage and became my mentor and guardian as he taught me the way of the mage.' The two men sat in silence for a while as Harry tried to take in everything. Finally he looked back up at Terren.

"What's a mage?"

'Simply put a mage is a wizard or witch who devotes their life to the pursuit of knowledge. They're also called journeymen because they are known to travel around the world in their search for more information. It is rare that a mage ever stays more than a few months in one place. We see ourselves as the keepers of knowledge and there are many things that the mage know that have been lost by society such as elemental magic and the ability to do wandless, wordless magic.'

"Wow, so you're one of these mage?"

'I am.'

"How come I've never heard the mage before? They sound just like Hermione's kind of thing."

'The mage are very secretive and very hard to get into. There is extensive training one must go through before they're considered worthy to be a vessel for the knowledge and power of the mage. Also, we don't write anything down. The customs, traditions, and knowledge of the mage are passed down through word of mouth from mage to apprentice.'

"I don't suppose you could teach me some mage stuff? Maybe something to help me defeat Voldemort?" Terren smirked.

'One step ahead of you. Your lessons will start tomorrow right after your lesson with Severus.'

"I have lessons with Snape!"

'As well as Dumbledore and McGonagall who will be working with you on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays while Severus and I have you on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. All lessons start after dinner in the Room of Requirement and you get Saturdays off.' Harry groaned.

"Between quiddich, homework, and these lessons I'm not going to have a life." Terren laughed his silent laugh at the younger man's theatrics. "Hey, speaking of Snape what's going on between you two?"

'How do you mean?' Harry blushed.

"Well, tonight at dinner you two were talking and laughing and then the other day in the hospital wing you guys were in the same bed. So, well… are you guys like… dating or something?"

'Or something. We're lovers.'

"But… how? I mean, you guys just met… when he rescued you… right?" Terren sighed.

'Actually Harry… Severus and I have known each other since the beginning of September.'

"No. That can't be right… Dumbledore told me… they didn't know… and Snape… he promised… he was going to help me look for you. He lied… they both did." To his horror, Harry felt tears begin to form in his eyes. "I-I have to go."

'Harry…' Terren tried to talk to the boy but he wasn't paying attention. Before Terren could stop him, Harry was out the door. With a sigh he sat back and closed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts. The sound of yelling brought him out of his musings. Stepping into the hallway to investigate he found Harry and Severus looking ready to come to fist.

"You knew how much he meant to me! You knew and you never said anything!"

"Stop being so melodramatic Potter, it's unbecoming. I was trying to keep you from running to your death like the idiotic Gryffindor you prove yourself to be time and time again."

"I can't believe you! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A HEARLESS BASTARD! I DOUBT YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT LOVE IS, DOUBT YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO LOVE! NO ONE COULD EVER LOVE YOU! SOON TERREN WILL REALIZE THIS AND WHEN HE DOES HE'LL LEAVE YO-" **Slap!** The sound reverberated throughout the hallway.

"How dare you." Severus hissed in a deathly quiet voice. "You have no idea what you are talking about. Get out of my sight!" Too stunned to do anything else Harry turned and fled. Severus stood in spot for several moments trying to reign in his anger. As the anger left it was replaced with insecurities and a dull sorrow. Harry's words had hurt much more than he'd like to admit. When he turned around he saw Terren standing in the hallway looking at him with a mixture of sadness and disappointment. The look did nothing but bring back Severus's anger.

"What are you looking at?" He sneered at the younger man.

'You didn't have to slap him.'

"I don't need you judging me."

'I'm not judging you though I don't see why you lost your temper.'

"That's right, side with the brat. The Boy Wonder can do no wrong!"

'Severus-'

"No, I don't need this right now! The world would be so much better if no one had survived that night." Severus snarled as he pushed past Terren, missing the way the younger man flinched at his words.

Robes billowing Severus stalked to his rooms. It was a good thing there were no students lingering in the hallway; the loss of points would have been detrimental. Upon reaching his quarters he warded himself in and proceeded to sulk with a bottle of scotch.

Meanwhile Terren still stood alone in the hallway trying to figure out how everything suddenly went so wrong. He stayed there for several minutes trying to fight back tears. Finally, after managing to get his emotions back under control he made his way towards the hospital wing, hoping Madam Pomfrey had forgiven him enough to allow him the use of one of the private rooms.

Draco waited in the entrance hall early Monday morning anxious to hear how Harry's talk with his cousin went. His greeting died on his lips as he got a good look at Harry. The boy looked terrible. His eyes where shadowed and baggy, as though he hadn't slept at all. His skin was pale which only served to make the large bruise on his cheek stand out more.

"Great Merlin! What happened to you!" Draco's eyes narrowed. "Your cousin didn't do that did he?"

"No. No, of course not."

"Then who did? I swear I'll kill them." Harry just looked away, refusing to meet his boyfriend's eyes.

"Just forget about it Draco, it's not important."

"But-"

"Please." Draco sighed.

"I don't like it."

"You don't have to." The two boys started walking into the Great Hall together when a hand landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned to see Terren stopping his progress. His eyes were sad as he cupped Harry's bruised cheek with a gentle hand. A soft white light glowed from Terren's palm and the bruise faded from sight. Harry reached up and touched his now healed face, giving his cousin a bright smile.

"Thank you."

'Of course.' Terren smiled back before his face grew serious again. 'Please Harry; don't judge him too harshly. What was done was done with your best interest in mind.'

"And last night? Was that bruise done in my best interest?" Terren's eyes narrowed.

'I never have and I never will condone the use of violence but you asked for that last night. I am incredibly disappointed in the way both of you acted last night. Honestly Harry you need to stop and think about what people are trying to tell you.' Harry felt guilt and irritation well up inside of him.

"So now your justifying what he did?"

'No but I am saying that you are to blame as well. You lashed out at someone who didn't deserve it.'

"Didn't deserve it! He knew-"

'I know he knew. I knew as well and did nothing. Shall you yell at me next? Tell me I'm a heartless bastard. That no one could ever love me?' Harry paled as he heard his words being thrown back at him.

"I said some rather horrible things didn't I?"

'You did.' Harry looked down, deep in thought. He really had reacted without knowing all the facts and refused to listen when both Terren and Severus tried to reason with him. And then of course there were those words he spat at Snape in his anger. Harry still saw Snape as being in the wrong but perhaps it was time he listened to all the facts.

"Terren, do you think maybe we could talk about this some more before dinner?" Terren gave him a small smile.

'Of course, come find me in the hospital wing.'

The day proved to be a very long and stressful one for Harry. He found himself unable to concentrate and as a result he lost his house several points in both transfiguration and herbology. When he wasn't in class he was trying to dodge his friends and boyfriend's questions as to the events of the previous night and his now healed bruise. Evening could not come soon enough.

While Terren's day was not as long or stressful as Harry's it was far from good. Severus was not at breakfast that morning and indeed, he did not see the dark man for most of the day. Instead he was stuck n the infirmary treating three students with the flu, one wrongly transfigured 7th year, and two 4th years who thought dueling in the hallway was a good idea. While none of the students were particularly hard to care for it took a lot of energy out of Terren to use because unlike Madam Pomfrey's spells and potions he used elemental magic which was faster and more precise but also very draining magically.

By lunch he was exhausted and decided to forgo lunch in favor of a nap. He was enjoying a lovely dream involving Severus and what had to have been the world's larges bed when a voice calling his name woke him. Opening his eyes he stop the feelings of sadness and disappointment when he found not Severus next to his bed but Harry. Pushing those feelings aside he gave his cousin a smile as he sat up.

'Classes over already?'

"Care of magical creatures was cancelled."

'So you decided to come wake me instead?' Harry looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry. I can come back later if you like."

'Don't worry about it. I'm awake now so you might as well stay. What is it I can do for you?'

"Why didn't they tell me?" Terren sighed and motioned for Harry to sit.

'I suppose their main reason was because they feared you'd try to come and save me. Harry, you need to understand that there was nothing you could have done for me, even if you had known.'

"I know that but it still would have been nice to know that I had family out there, someone waiting for me when all this is over."

'I was a prisoner of the Dark Lord. There was no way of knowing if I'd live to see the next day much less the end of the war. How would you have felt to know that I was alive only to have me die before we ever got to meet?' Harry paused to think about it.

"Horrible. I would have been so angry and sad. I don't think I would have taken it good at all." Harry whispered the last part, thinking about Sirius. Terren sensed the boy's pain and pulled him into a comforting embrace.

'Exactly. Dumbledore and Severus were only trying to spare you that pain.'

"But they could have saved you! Snape could have gotten you out."

'He was a spy Harry. He couldn't have rescued me without giving up his position among the death eaters and at the time his role in the order was too important to compromise. Instead he did all in his power to keep me alive and sane. I owe that man so much more than just my life.' The two sat in quiet contemplation for a while.

"Is that why you love him? You do love him don't you?"

'I do, very much so, and yes, that is part of the reason why but it's also so much more than that.' Harry considered that a bit.

"I'm sorry for what I said to him last night."

'I'm glad but I'm not the one who deserves your apology.'

"I know but that doesn't make it any easier. I'm still mad at him. And I doubt he'll accept my apology."

'He will. He is a better man than you give him credit for. But if he doesn't, don't fret over it. You will have done your part and that is all you can do, the rest is up to him.' Terren glanced up at the clock. 'Now would be a good time to go if you're going to. Classes have gotten out so he should be in his office.'

"I'd really rather not."

'I can't force you but it would definitely make tonight's lesson easier.' Harry groaned. He had completely forgotten about tonight's lessons.

"I don't suppose you'd let me skip?"

'I'm fairly certain you already know the answer to that.'

"Fair enough." Harry sighed before rising. Terren gave him a quick one-armed hug and then sent him on his way.


	9. New and improved chapter 9

TITLE: In The Silence

NAME: Jack Quaker

SUMMARY: When Snape goes to what he believes to be a typical death eater meeting he is surprised to find himself caretaker of Voldemort's newest "toy"; a silent young man with the most beautiful turquoise eyes. What secrets does this man hold? Can Snape save him from the Dark Lord?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter.

WARNING: Slash (Snape/OMC and Harry/Draco), mentions of torture and rape. AU, completely ignores books 6 & 7.

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaack!!!!!!! See, I promised I wouldn't abandon this story and look… no Voldemort. :P

Severus sat in his office staring at the clock, not even glancing at the unmarked essays his students had turned in that day. As a head of house he was required to spend a certain number of hours in his office each day to make himself available to his students and right now Severus was willing the hours to go by quickly. All he wanted was the quiet comfort and solitude of his quarters so he could sulk in peace.

Not a week ago he had been living in near bliss and now, suddenly, life was hell in a way it had never been before. He wasn't quite sure how it happened, just that it had. Really though, it's not as though he should be surprised. What was the saying? Oh yes, all good things must come to an end. _Only too true_, Severus thought to himself morosely.

A timid knocking pulled Severus from his depressed musings. "Come in." He ordered sharply only to immediately regret it as he watched a head of messy black hair appear. Harry stood in the doorway for a few moments, obviously questioning the wisdom of entering.

"Is there any reason you have decided to inflict your presence on me or do you truly take joy in my suffering? Or perhaps it is merely that you have hidden masochistic tendencies and have come here to be ripped apart by my acidic barbs for I assure you I have nothing pleasant to say to you."

"No. I… I came to apologize." Harry said in a rush before visibly tensing as though expecting a blow. Severus himself was thrown off balance. He wasn't expecting an apology. "I'm still mad at you… especially for hitting me. But… well, you didn't deserve those things I said to you. I didn't listen to what everyone was trying to tell me and reacted before learning all the facts."

"So in short you were acting the typical Gryffindor." Harry's hands balled into fist as he tried to keep his temper under control.

"Can you blame me?" He asked hotly. "You knew how much Terren meant to me and you said nothing."

"Exactly. It's because of how much he meant to you that the headmaster and I said nothing. We knew you'd go running off on some fool's quest if you knew he was alive. We were trying to keep you safe you foolish boy!"

"I know." Harry whispered. "I know and that's why I'm apologizing." Severus sighed.

"I suppose you are expecting an apology from me as well."

"It'd be nice." The boy answered with a shrug. Severus couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Yes, I'm sure it would. You will be here directly after dinner for your first lesson." And with that Severus swept from his office, leaving a stunned Harry behind. Things weren't good now but they were better. Harry Potter had come to ask forgiveness of him and even more surprisingly he felt better having given it. Severus had even gone so far as to issue an apology of his own and if Harry missed it, well, that wasn't his problem.

His good mood was short lived, however. Returning to his rooms he found Terren in the bedroom, packing his belongings.

"What are you doing?"

'Packing.' Severus felt his throat constrict even as he felt his heart break. Of course Terren was packing, what else would he be doing? As if Terren would still want to be with him, especially after last night. A small sniffle brought Severus out of his wallowing. Snapping his gaze to Terren he studied the younger man. What he saw brought him hope. Sucking up his pride, Severus took action to save the best thing in his life.

Terren was startled as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Severus' earthy smell enveloped his senses as he felt the older man nuzzled his neck. His mind raced along with his heart.

'What are you doing?'

"I'm sorry." Severus whispered, so softly it was hardly more than a sigh. Terren could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He turned around and looked Severus in the eye, making the older man feel as if he was peering into his very soul. Severus' body was tense, waiting for the rejection. He was completely unprepared for the brilliant smile Terren gave him and for the young man to wrap his arms tightly around his neck. Feeling overwhelmed he sank to the ground, bringing his lover with him. They sat there in silence for several minutes, simply enjoying the feel of being wrapped in each other's arms. Finally Terren pulled back and gave Severus a stern look. The potion master sighed.

"I can't promise it won't happen again. I am not known for my cheery disposition and soft temper but I promise to try."

Terren gave him an understanding smile before his look became concerned and questioning as he gestured towards the door.

"Yes, the brat came and talked to me. We have come to an understanding."

Terren smiled brilliantly again and snuggled back down into Severus' arms. The older man was content to just sit and hold his love. That was, until be felt a tongue and teeth begin working on his neck. His breath hitched as his ear was nibbled on and he could feel heat begin to pool in his groin.

"We're going to be late to dinner if you do not cease this teasing." Severus growled. Terren smirked against his neck before sucking on the spot behind Severus' ear that always drove him wild. With a husky roar Severus pinned Terren to the ground and ravaged the smaller man's mouth.

Dinner went by much too fast for Harry's liking. He was nervous about his first lesson with Snape and the pitying looks he was receiving from his friends weren't helping his nerves any. Eventually deciding he could stall no longer Harry ceased pushing his food around on his plate and left the hall. Draco met him at the doors and together they walked down to the dungeons together.

"There's no need to look like you're walking to your death Harry." Draco attempted to reason. "I mean, you and Uncle Severus have been getting on fine lately." Harry gave a snort of disbelief but didn't say anything.

The two parted ways at Snape's office, Draco giving Harry a sweet kiss before he continued on to the Slytherin common room. Harry stood staring at the office door long after Draco had left, wondering if it would be completely ungryffindorish to run away and hide in his bed. Despite the fact he had apologized to Snape, Harry wasn't entirely sure the man wouldn't try to kill him. He'd definitely have the opportunity during their private lessons. He could probably even make it look like an accident. They were studying the dark arts and defense thereof after all. No one would argue that is wasn't a dangerous pastime and it wouldn't be inconceivable that Harry hadn't managed to put a shield up in time and was felled by a stray curse.

The door opening before him startled Harry out of his musings. Harry looked up to see Terren looking down at him in amusement. 'Would you like to come in or are you planning on staring at the door all evening?' The boy blushed, looking sheepish. Terren gave a silent chuckle and gestured for him to enter. Harry did so and was surprised to find no potions master in sight.

"Where's Snape?"

'Professor Snape, Harry.' Terren corrected. 'And he'll be here in a moment. He just had to get cleaned up a bit.' Harry gave Terren a confused looked as the older man blushed about something but didn't push the issue. Just then Snape walked in dressed casually in loose slacks and a t-shirt, his hair still wet from the shower. Harry couldn't help but stare, even during the family dinners he had never seen the potion master dressed in anything less formal than dress slacks and shirt. Terren just grinned at the boy's shocked expression while Snape rolled his eyes.

"Really Potter, you didn't expect me to run around shooting curses and dodging in my good clothes did you?" The man sneered. Harry blushed but didn't say anything. With a quick spell Snape had his hair tied back, away from his face and he stood before Harry. "You will not be learning anything new today, assuming that is, that you are even capable of such a thing. Instead I shall be testing you on your skill level and seeing just how much you already know. Dumbledore has already informed me of your little defense club last year. I'd like you to begin by making a list of all the spells you went over last year and which ones you managed to perfect."

Harry nodded and sat in the nearest chair, pulling out parchment and quill and began his list. Soft talking distracted Harry from his task. He glanced up to see Terren sitting on Snape's desk, something he was sure the potion master would never allow anyone else to do, and the two of them where having an odd sort of conversation. Snape was the only one talking which wasn't surprising in itself but it seemed that instead of Terren writing as he did for everyone else Snape was reading his body language for Terren's part of the conversation. He hadn't even known that was possible.

After setting Harry to his task he turned to Terren who was now sitting on his desk. He felt a small part of him twitch at the thought but found, surprisingly, that for the most part he didn't care. _Cheeky brat_, he thought with affection.

"There now, are you satisfied? I told you Potter and I had worked things out, there was no need for you to come supervise us."

Terren gave a small mock-pout.

"Brat, of course I'm not saying I don't want you around. Merely that there was no need for your concern."

Terren smiled brightly. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Spare me your sentimentality. It would not do for me to get sick in front of Potter."

Terren frowned though his eyes shone with amusement.

"There is no way I'll call the boy by his given name."

The elder Potter's eyes took on a pleading look.

"No, not even for you."

Terren frowned again and gestured between the three of them.

"He's not family yet and until then I see no reason to change in how I address him."

Terren just huffed in annoyance before his demeanor took on a seductive tone. Severus was about to respond accordingly when he felt Potter's gaze on him.

"Mr. Potter, I do not believe your eyes need to be anywhere other than on your paper. Unless, of course, you are done already." Severus turned and looked at Harry as he finished speaking. He could see the boy gulp nervously before returning to his list with a hasty "no sir."

Harry couldn't help but wonder, not for the first time, if Snape had eyes in the back of his head. How else could he have known that Harry's thoughts and eyes had strayed? He returned to his lists and finished them quickly. When he looked up again he was spooked to find Snape standing directly in front of him and let out a small, undignified squeak. He could see laughter in Snape's eyes though his face remained blank.

"Finished?" Harry nodded dumbly and watched as Snape read over his parchment. When the man looked up again he had an odd look on his face. "You've mastered all of these spells?" Harry was surprised to hear a grudging respect in his teacher's voice.

"Yes sir, Hermione made sure I knew each spell perfectly before I attempted to teach it to anyone else."

"Very well. For the rest of this lesson I shall be testing your power and endurance with these spells as well as your aptitude. Just because Ms. Granger thinks you are sufficient doesn't mean I will. Now, stand up." Harry spent the next hour and a half throwing curse after hex after jinx after shield. He blocked and cursed and everything in between. By the time Snape finally called the lesson to a finish Harry was sweating and panting as though he had just run a marathon. He couldn't help but feel as little disgruntled as he looked up at Snape who merely looked a little flushed.

Harry was focusing on regaining his breath when a goblet of water appeared before him. He looked up to see Snape standing over him. His face was blank but his eyes were warm. "Here Potter, you look as though you need it." Harry nodded his thanks as he took the goblet and chugged it down greedily. "Next lesson we shall work on physical training as well as some theory. I expect you to dress accordingly and bring supplies for notes."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now if I'm not mistaken I believe it is Terren's turn." Despite his weariness Harry perked up at this. He was excited to learn the ancient secrets of the mage. Maybe he'd learn how to create thunderstorms or fly without a broom or a spell to turn Voldemort into a slug forever. Terren chuckled at the excitement in Harry's face.

'I'm afraid my lesson won't be as exciting as Severus's was. To begin with I want to test your power.'

"Isn't that what Sn- Professor Snape just did?" Asked Harry, feeling confused.

'Not quite. Severus tested your power level with certain spells as well as your endurance. I will be seeing how much power you possess in total.'

"I'm not sure I understand." Terren looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling at Harry.

'Every wizard is born with a magical core. This core contains all the magic a wizard will ever possess and the size of the core determines how powerful a wizard is. People like Severus and Dumbledore have very large magical cores while squibs have very small, almost non-existent ones.'

"Wait, so squibs have magical cores?"

'Yes, it is what allows them to see magical items such as dementors and the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron but they are so small that squibs cannot actually do any magic.'

"But couldn't they find ways to strengthen their magical cores? To gain more magic like Voldemort does?" Harry missed Snape's small shudder at the sound of Voldemort's name.

'That's not how magical cores work. You cannot add to them or strengthen them. People are born with the total amount of magic they will ever have. It neither grows nor lessons as they age.'

"But what about Voldemort then? Hasn't he been spending his life gaining more power?"

'Yes and no. Not understanding the nature of magic, he has tried many dark rituals in order to increase his magical core but all they have accomplished is the deterioration of his body and mind. However, there are ways to temporarily increase your power by siphoning off power things around you. The very powerful can even draw power from the Earth herself but that's a secret the mages guard closely. Voldemort knew this, it is part of the reason he held me prisoner. There are also a few dark rituals that allow one to steal another's power. Voldemort uses one such method with his death eaters.'

"Really?" Harry asked, this time looking to Snape for confirmation. Snape sighed but nodded.

"He can siphon off his follower's magic through the dark mark. Fortunately the human body cannot store excess magic which means the Dark Lord only takes magic when he needs it directly." Harry stared at Snape in horror.

"That's horrible!" Snape nodded, staring down at his left arm.

"If I had known…" He trailed off, lost in his thoughts and memories. "A person's magic is sacred. Only the darkest of magics would allow such a thing."

'But we have gone off topic." Terren interrupted, not liking the direction the conversation had gone. 'We will not worry about such things for now. Right now I merely want to take a reading of your power level. This is important because certain types of magic require the user to be at a certain level, power-wise and I'll need to know what types you can and cannot use so I can teach you accordingly.'

"So how do we do this?"

'It's really rather simple. I merely need you to hold on to this stone with your right hand and say the incantation "'r yn golygu 'n fywydol ydy baeol".'

"That doesn't sound Latin." Harry questioned as he looked over the stone Terren had handed him. It looked like a large milky opal.

'That's because it isn't. This particular spell was invented Wales.' Harry nodded and then repeated the words though he had some trouble and stumbled over the pronunciation. Despite this, as soon as the words were out of Harry's mouth the stone began to glow, shimmering a rainbow of colors as the light increased in intensity. Suddenly if flashed a blinding green light, not much different from the color of the killing curse. Harry yipped as the stone burned his hand and eyes, dropping it to the floor. As soon as he let go, the light died and all stared at the stone in shock. Terren was the first to recover. Slowly he leaned over and picked up the milky stone, which now bore a thick green vein down the center. Harry sat tensed in his seat, certain that something had gone wrong until Terren flashed him a bright smile.

'Brilliant Harry. Well, I have the all the information I need but I do have some homework for you.' He gestured towards Snape's desk where Harry noticed two ancient looking books sitting for the first time. 'I want you two read those two books; they're on wandless and wordless magic respectively. While they won't teach you either I feel it's important to understand the theory before attempting any new branch of magic. I expect you to have the first three chapters of each book read by our next lesson on Wednesday.' Harry did not look thrilled at the idea but nodded his understanding and acceptance anyways. He stood up and gave Terren a warm hug before grabbing the books and turning to leave.

"A minute if you would Mr. Potter." Harry stopped and turned back towards Snape. "I will mention this to Draco tomorrow as well but I wanted to make it clear that I expect you for dinner come Sunday. This will be the first time the entire family will be together after all." As strange as it was to hear Snape refer to him as family he couldn't stop the foolish grin that took over his face. Harry didn't remember much of the trip back up to Gryffindor Tower but he was sure he was still grinning like a loon when he arrived if his friend's looks were anything to go by.

Back in the classroom Terren nearly tackled Severus as soon as the door shut behind Harry. The usually stoic potions master couldn't help but smile as Terren covered his face in excited kisses. "Yes, yes. I thought you'd enjoy that. Now stop jumping all over me like some overexcited dog." Eventually he managed to get the younger man off him and they moved to walk back to their quarters when a thought stopped Snape.

"Am I mistaken that the incantation you gave Potter translates roughly to 'the meaning of life is bucket'?" Terren laughed and nodded, his eyes shinning in humor.

"It is!" Severus chuckling with Terren at the absurdity. "That's not really a spell is it?"

The younger man shook his head.

"Then why have him say it?"

Terren gave a small shrug before words appeared before Severus. 'I needed him to focus on his magic without actually using a spell. Since he is untrained in meditation the easiest way of doing this is by giving him a fake spell to use as focus.' Severus smirked.

"And why 'the meaning of life is bucket'?"

Terren shrugged again. 'It's what my master always used. He had a thing for buckets.'

A/N: WOO HOO!!! After months of nothing my muse finally showed up and bit me. I wrote almost this entire chapter in one sitting. I will try really hard not to go so long again in between updates. Thank you to all of you who sent me reviews and encouraged me to hurry up and post. A special thanks to my Jacque Vegan who helped inspire me while I was in my rut.

A/N 2 (technically 3 if you count the one at the beginning of the chapter: So I thought I'd take a moment and actually used an author's note to talk about the story (le gasp!). As you can see things are back to good in the world. My friend Jacque really wanted me to make the whole argument thing long and drawn out and had some really good reasons for doing so but I've never been much one for angst and therefore don't really know how to write it. Besides, I'm a fairy tale girl… I like my happy endings. Not that this is an ending yet but it pains me to make my characters (or Rowling's characters, whatever) in pain. Also, you'll notice there was a big discussion on magic. To be honest I hadn't really planned that, it just came to me while writing but I really liked it. I've gotten tired of reading fics where Harry comes into his magical majority or whatever and is suddenly super powerful and whatnot. Rowling never mentions any such thing in her books, besides, I like the idea that Voldemort has been wasting his time searching for ways to increase his power when all he's doing is further twisting his mind, body, and soul. I'll explain more about Harry's magic level and what the light meant. Also, we'll get to see the first family dinner with everyone in the next chapter. Please review and leave me comments, critiques, suggestions, a hello, or whatever. I love to hear from you guys, it brings me warm fuzzies.

A/N 3: One last thing. I'm trying to plan out the next several chapters, that way there won't be anymore long waits between chapters. What is your guys' opinion of m-preg? Is there anything you'd like to see in the story? Please let me know, it would really be a big help and also ensure that you got updates faster.


	10. My life is worse than yours

TITLE: In The Silence

NAME: Jack Quaker

SUMMARY: When Snape goes to what he believes to be a typical death eater meeting he is surprised to find himself caretaker of Voldemort's newest "toy"; a silent young man with the most beautiful turquoise eyes. What secrets does this man hold? Can Snape save him from the Dark Lord?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter.

WARNING: Slash (Snape/OMC and Harry/Draco), mentions of torture and rape. AU, completely ignores books 6 & 7, OOC.

A/N: OMG!!! Is this another update? Why yes, yes it is!!! I'm so proud… two updates in less than a month!

The next morning Harry woke aching all over. Even his eyelids seemed to hurt as he blinked sleepily up at the red blur shaking him awake. Despite this a large smile bloomed on his face as he remembered the evening before. It had been wicked, not only being allowed to hex his potions master, but actually being encouraged to do so by the man himself. Ron would turn positively green with envy when he found out. Speaking of Ron, Harry glanced back up at the red blur that was his best friend. The boy was currently snapping his fingers in front of Harry's face.

"Hey mate, are you there? Blimey, what did the bastard do to you last night?" Frowning in confusion Harry reached over for his glasses. Ron's concerned face came into focus. "You okay there Harry?"

"Of course Ron, why wouldn't I be?" Ron shrugged.

"I don't know. I was trying to wake you but you just laid there with this grin on your face. I though maybe Snape had done something to you last night." Harry tried to laugh but he was so sore it quickly became a moan.

"Crickey mate, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just sore from my lessons last night. Snape had me running and moving all over the place. It was even more exhausting than quiddich. It was great though, spent over an hour trying to curse Snape at his encouragement." Ron's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Wicked. You don't suppose he'd allow me to join in these extra lessons, yeah?" Harry chuckled at Ron's obvious enthusiasm for the idea.

"Sorry mate but I can't see him agreeing to that." The red head seemed to deflate though the wistful look never left his face.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. How amazing would that be though?" Harry just laughed as he got up and got ready for the day, leaving Ron to his daydreams.

Quiet whispers and furtive glances met Harry as he entered the Great Hall for lunch. Yesterday he had been so wrapped up in his personal drama with Snape and Terren he had completely forgotten that he and Draco had gone public with their relationship over the holidays. Now that he was free of distractions, there was nothing to keep him from noticing all the whispers and stares. He blushed from the attention and walked to his seat as quickly as his aching body would allow. A quick glance around the hall showed the Slytherins to be the only one's seemingly disinterested, even the teachers, aside from Terren, Snape and Dumbledore, looked curious. Harry looked for Draco and breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted the blond in his usual seat at the center of the Slytherin table, surrounded by his year mates. He knew his boyfriend had been worried about his house's response to their relationship, especially after Lucius had disowned him.

Doing his best to ignore the rest of the hall, Harry began to eat. Or, at least he tried to. However, such a simple task was proving quite difficult to Harry's sore body. He was just about to give up with a blue potion bottle appeared before his eyes. He looked up to see Terren standing over him, holding the bottle.

'It's a muscle relaxant and pain killer.' Terren answered his questioning look. Harry quickly snatched it up and chugged it down, ignoring the awful taste. He gave a happy sigh of relief as he felt the potion immediately take affect.

"Thank you."

'Don't thank me; I'm just the delivery boy. Severus thought you might need it after last night's lesson.' Terren said with a smile before walking off. Harry glanced up at the head table in shock where Snape was eating his breakfast and scowling at the students. Their eyes met and Harry sent him a timid, thankful smile. Snape stared intently at him for a moment before nodding in acceptance and returning to his breakfast. Harry couldn't help but wonder at the change in their relationship. However, he didn't ponder these thoughts for long as the delicious smells of breakfast penetrated his consciousness.

After breakfast Harry met up with Draco to walk to their first class, transfiguration, together. "I notice you're still in one piece." Draco said by way of greeting. "Apparently your lesson wasn't as horrid as you imagined it be." Harry smiled at the good-natured teasing.

"It was a lot of fun actually, if not exhausting. I spent most of the time trying to hex Snape." Draco raised his eyebrows at that.

"Did you manage to hit him at all?"

"Not even close. I'm not sure I ever will. That man is amazing at dueling. It's a shame really that he's never been allowed to teach DADA." The blond gave him a weird look at that.

"You don't believe those rumors do you?"

"Shouldn't I?" Draco shook his head.

"Uncle Sev has never gone after the DADA position. Even if it wasn't cursed, which it most assuredly is, Uncle Sev's passion has always been potions. Defense is more something he mastered out of necessity."

"Where'd the rumor come from then?"

"Where do any rumors come from?" Harry conceded point.

"So how are things with your house?"

"Good," Draco smiled. "I got some flak for dating the Boy Wonder, though most agreed you were a good catch." Harry blushed. "As for my change in alliances, it was generally seen as a wise move, especially in light of our Head of House's reveled allegiances."

"They know about that?"

"Harry, most of their parents are Death Eaters, of course they know and while we do have some strong Dark Lord supporters most of the Slytherins see him for the crazed psychopath he really is." Harry smiled brightly.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it, we can use all the people we can get on our side. And I'm really glad you still have your friends. I know how hard it can be to have everyone turn their back on you." Draco reached out and grabbed Harry's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"If you want I can go and hex all those Gryffindors who've ever turned on you. I'd start with Weasley." The blond had a wicked grin. Harry laughed.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass. Besides, I thought you and Ron had settled your differences?"

"We did. Doesn't mean I'd pass up the chance to curse his freckled ass." Harry was denied a chance to respond because they had arrived at class. The two took their respected seat, Harry by Hermione and Draco with Blaise, and waited for class to start.

Severus was more than happy for classes to end. The brats had been intolerable as usual and his third years had ruined nine cauldrons between the two classes. He was fairly certain third years were his least favorite age group. _Maybe second least favorite_, he thought as he saw a group of sixth year students in the hallway ahead of him. The younger Potter seemed to be the center of attention, no surprise there, surrounded by an odd assortment of Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors with even a few Ravenclaws. Removed from this group but still within hearing distance were a few of his Slytherins watching the proceedings intently. Blending into the shadows, Severus drew near.

"We all know you've gone dark." A Hufflepuff accused. A Mr. Ernie MacMillan if remembered correctly. Severus blinked in surprise at the angry accusation. Where had the blundering idiot gotten such an idea?

"You're mental." Was Harry's mature response. _Not exactly eloquent but true nonetheless_, Severus thought.

"Am I?" _Yes._ "You're the one who's dating a death eater." _Ah, so that was the root of the issue. Students were so simple minded. _ Severus noticed his Slytherins stiffen in displeasure.

"Draco's not a death eater." MacMillan scoffed.

"He's a Malfoy, everyone knows the Malfoys are dark."

"Dark doesn't necessarily mean evil, it's just a different type of magic." Severus couldn't help but be surprised by Potter. While what he said was true it distinctly went against the beliefs of those in the Lion's house, one of the reason's Gryffindors and Slytherins rarely got along. _Stupid, naive Gryffindors._ MacMillan stared at Harry as though he had gone mad before smiling with an evil glee.

"That's exactly what a death eater would have us believe! You've just proven your guilt!" Harry opened his mouth to retort when another person beat him to it.

"Please, St. Potter going dark? As if that'll ever happen." Pansy Parkinson stepped forward. "Even if Potter ever wanted to go dark the Dark Lord would never let him. He wants Potter dead to much to do anything less than kill him on sight." The rest of the Slytherins stood united behind her. They were a formidable sight; their expressions ensured they were taken seriously. Not having a comeback, MacMillan and his supporters quickly fled. Severus highly doubted this was the end of speculations on Harry's nature but maybe they'd think twice about voicing their opinions.

"Thanks." Harry said once only he and the Slytherins remained. Pansy gave him a long, assessing stare before answering.

"We look after our own. I just hope you're worth it." Harry just smiled as he watched the Slytherins walk away.

"Well Potter, you seem to have won over my house." Severus smirked when the boy jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I suppose, at least as much as anyone can." Harry sighed. "Its nice to know at least one house will support me. Just seems strange that it's the one house that's always been against me." Severus couldn't help but agree.

"Come Potter. I'm on my way to retrieve your cousin. I'm sure the sentimental brat would love to hear how your day has gone." Harry looked surprised by the offer but that look quickly transformed into a smile.

"Okay."

Terren woke up in a marvelous mood. However, since then it seemed as though the world was trying its best to ruin that mood. The stairs had been most incorporative that morning, sliding and moving until he had no idea where he was. By the time Terren had found his way back to the infirmary half the morning was gone and Madam Pomfrey was in a right fowl mood. As a result she left Terren to care to a group of first years, who had somehow gotten a hold of an entire box of Weasley's Wizarding Whizzes, by himself. He had had to work through lunch and doubted he'd ever get that bloodstain out of his shirt or the smell of puke out of his hair. When Severus and Harry found him he was hiding in one of the private rooms in the back of the infirmary after cleaning the entire hospital wing, top to bottom. Madam Pomfrey was not one to forgive and forget easily and Terren was sure she was still sore about his behavior when he'd first arrived

"Bad day?" A warm, dark voice interrupted his self-commiserating. He glanced from his sprawled position on the bed to see Severus and Harry standing in the doorway. "Poppy says she'll let you go if you promise not o be late again." Severus had barely finished speaking before Terren dragged him and Harry out of the hospital wing. Terren didn't slow down or glance at either of his hostages until he was safely ensconced in their rooms where he proceeded to collapse on the first available surface. Thankfully it was the couch. Harry immediately sprawled next to him while Severus took a seat on an adjacent chair with a half-heated sneer at the cousins.

"Care to share what has you acting like a dramatic fool? Severus asked.

'Pomfrey is a she-dragon!' Terren exclaimed. 'She was absolutely horrid!'

"I doubt your day was as bad as mine." Harry countered. "Everyone was staring at me and whispering behind my back."

'I had to clean the entire hospital wing!'

"I was accused of being a death eater!"

'I had a kid bleed all over my shirt!" Severus watched in half amusement, half exasperation as his lover and his young cousin were reduced to the childish game of 'my life is worse than yours'. He quickly grew tired of it.

"I had nine cauldrons explode in class today." He interrupted. Okay, so maybe even Severus Snape wasn't above a little childishness. Both Potters turned to look at him.

'I got puked on!"

"I was accused of cheating on Cho!"

"I had my classroom filled with noxious gas."

Harry left Terren and Snape's room later that evening with a large smile on his face. He walked up to dinner, happily ignoring the looks and whispers, feeling better than he had for the past few days. Ron and Hermione looked up in surprise as Harry sat down, still grinning.

"Where have you been?" Hermione immediately asked.

"I've been with Terren and Snape in their rooms."

"We were looking all over for you this afternoon." Hermione began to lecture. Luckily Ron interrupted her before she could get going.

"Wait, what do you mean 'their rooms'?"

"They live together Ron. They're lovers." Ron's face immediately lost all color.

"Your cousin's shagging the Greasy Git? That's disgusting." Hermione just rolled her eyes having suspected such a thing on the first night. While not unexpected, Ron's response made Harry a little uncomfortable along with the inexplicable desire to defend Snape.

"Snape's really not that bad. He can actually be kind of nice sometimes. I mean there are times when I can see what Terren sees in him." Ron gave him a look of pure disbelief.

"Okay, Harry, whatever you say." He said in the same tone one would use to reassure a crazy person.

"Anyway." Hermione cut in, looking quite annoyed that she'd been interrupted. "We were really worried about you. There was a rumor gong around that you'd been countered by a group of students accusing you of going dark and we couldn't find you anywhere." A wave of guilt washed over Harry at having made his friends worry.

"I'm sorry Hermione, there was no need to worry though."

"I know. I just don't like not knowing where you are, especially with all the trouble you manage to get into."

"Hey, its not like I go looking for trouble, it just seems to always find me. And today, I was in such a bad mood, especially after being accused of going evil, again, that I just needed someone to talk to."

"I think its great you have Terren now Harry but just because you've got him doesn't mean you can't come to us. You know that don't you Harry?" Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I know."

"Good."

The rest of dinner passed quickly and before he knew it Harry was saying good-bye to his friends to meet Professor McGonagall for his first animangus lesson. He was very excited, having dreamed of becoming an animangus ever since he had learned his father had been one. He said the password to Dumbledore's office and rode up the stairs. Knocking on the door, he was promptly told to enter. Upon doing so he almost immediately noticed a school desk that had been brought in and was currently covered in several ancient looking tomes.

"Well Mr. Potter, don't just stand there. Come in and sit down." McGonagall gestured towards the book-laden desk when Harry just stood in the doorway. Harry hurried to comply.

"What are the books for?"

"To read Mr. Potter, surely you're acquainted with such a thing." Harry blushed slightly; hardly believing his strict head of house was teasing him. "I want you to read these books."

"All of them!"

"Yes. They are all on the theories and magic behind becoming an animangus."

"But-"

"No buts Mr. Potter. Becoming an animangus is very advanced magic. It is essential that you understand the magic behind it before attempting a transformation." Harry sighed and nodded his understanding. "Good. As soon as you finish those books we can begin working on the transformation." With another sigh Harry began to read, suddenly feeling much less excited about becoming an animangus.

A/N: One last thing. I'm trying to plan out the next several chapters, that way there won't be anymore long waits between chapters. What is your guys' opinion of m-preg? Is there anything you'd like to see in the story? Please let me know, it would really be a big help and also ensure that you got updates faster.


End file.
